Draco's little angel on hold
by Gwen1234
Summary: Draco malfoy,the greatest and powerful wizard in the world. Has discovered his sister is alive. Once he finds her, he does everything to keep her safe even if that means killing people who stand in his way. Hermione does everything to break free of his grasp, but as she spends more time with him she learns that Draco has a different sides, gentle,caring yet protective, possessive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Big Brother

Draco Malfoy was in his room thinking about his last 7 years at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wasn't going back this year though because he has a job to do and the job is to look after his little sister, Hermione, while their mother was away. Draco didn't know how long she was going to be gone, not that he minded, because he knew that his mother needed time to herself. Don't come back too soon, mother, Draco thought but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard scratching by his window. He then got up and opened the window to let the bird in. It had two letters in its beak.

(Draco's POV)

I took the letters from the owl, one was from mother while the other letter was from the school, and laid them on the bed. The owl let out a loud noise. Please don't wake up, I thought. Just when I thought it was quiet I heard Hermione cry. "Damn, I just got her to sleep," I looked at the owl, "thanks." The bird then took off with a hoot. "Thank god," I said as I walked into my little sister's green nursery and gently picked her up out of the crib. I sat in the rocking chair, cradling Hermione in my arms, "Shh shh, it's alright, Hermione, don't cry. Don't cry everything's fine. Your brother's got you, your safe little one."

I rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. She looked at me smiling her cute baby smile that I loved then placed her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I stood up and walked to her crib, put her in it, and covered her with the white silk blanket. I helped my mother pick out everything for Hermione because my little sister would have nothing less than the best. Once I heard her soft little sighs that indicated that she was asleep, I walked out of the nursery and walked into my Slytherin room then laid on my silk bed covers. I opened my mother's letter:

Dear Draco,

My plans to return home have been postponed for a little while longer. I won't be returning until the end of winter. I know you don't mind being alone with the baby, I love you both.

See you soon,

Mum

I smiled, mother won't be returning for another 7 months so I've got more time to spend with my baby sister, thank you mum.

I opened the letter from the school.

Dear Draco,

We have received word that your new sister has arrived and that you won't be returning to school this year so you can take care of her. All of the teachers will be sending you your missing work. See you when you return to school, Draco, enjoy being a big brother,

Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore

I closed the letter. Yes! I get the year off! Blaise is going to send me all of my work for 1 year (The school year doesn't start until September 10 and its the first). I heard a loud pop and knew that Dobby had just arrived into my room. "Master Draco, Master Blaise has arrived," he said. I nodded, and with another loud pop, Dobby was gone. I rolled my eyes, Great another distraction, just what I need. "OHHH DRACO!" Blaise yelled as he came into my room. "Blaise, Hermione is sleeping so be quiet before I get upset," I said, annoyed.

"Sorry mate," he replied with a half grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at his little attempt to pacify my annoyance at his unexpected arrival. "So where's the little bundle of joy?" he asked.

"In the next room," I said shaking my head. Blaise was a good friend but he was a sucker for Hermione, that was for sure.

He left the room and within a few minutes, he came back with Hermione in his arms.

"Man, how did you end up with a cute sister, mate?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea, I guess we got lucky."

I looked at the time 4:30 pm

"Well I had better go home before my mum drags me back"

After Blaise left I laid hermione down on my bed, I put my elbow on the bed and gently laid my head down on hermione s small body. She ran her fingers through my hair and would pull on it a little, it felt good. I looked at hermione, she was smiling at me. Man I love her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

After Blaise left I laid hermione down on my bed i put my elbow on the bed and gently laid my head down on hermione s small body I was moving my nose all over her. I started purring Hermione giggled. She ran her fingers through my hair and would pull on it a little, it felt good. I looked at hermione, she was smiling at me. But then I closed my eyes. Only to have hermione hit my head over and over again. She began to cry, I sat up and cradled hermione in my arms I looked at her now sleeping face. I fell asleep with hermione fast asleep on my chest, my arms keeping her in place. 'You are such a brothers girl' I thought

3 months later I got all of my home work done for 1 and 2 year so now I was 2 years ahead then the rest of the first years. Hermione is 12 months and 3 weeks, walking and talking, a little. Oh did I mention mum came home early for no reason what so ever!. Bubba" I heard hermione say I looked down to see my angel holding her arms up, so I picked her up and held her in my lap "Bubba" she said again. "What honey" I said to my sister waiting her answer "no nap" she said. This happens a lot, hermione doesn't like to take naps so end up chasing her around the house, running like a normal pace of course to get her to take a nap. "Hermione, love you have to take a nap"

"No" she said in defense. I have to teach her I mean what I say, if she doesn't listen I'll make her do as I asked. "Hermione if you don't do as I say your going to be in trouble, do you understand me, love". Hermione nodded, I was pleased with her obedience as it should be I expect her to do as shes told. "That's my girl I said kissing her forehead and laying her down in my bed, she's my sister I spoil her.

A week later was hermione s first birthday. I walked down stairs with the birthday girl. She was wearing a green silk dress with green shoes her hair was curled and tied back with a ribbon . I know I'm bad I spoil her rotten but you can't blame me Hermione is a well behaved little girl and listens (most of the time) better then any other 1 year old. My favor thing to do is show Hermione off to the world.

We went into the back yard everything was set up for my baby sisters birthday party. Soon the guests started Arriving to the party. I looked and saw the worst little boy in the world Jessie cane and his Bitch of a mother they had better not mess up my angels party if they did they would regret it. Hermione was ready to open her gifts she got 4 new dresses, 3 new robes,2 new shoes, 2 new wool boats, 2 new silk coats. She looked so happy, Hermione deserved so much and I would give it to her. After Hermione opened her gifts, well I helped a lot. The adults sat at the tables while the kids sat on a blanket under a shady tree. I turned to look at Hermione and the other kids I did not like what was happening. Hermione was eating her ice cream when Jessie took it from her and pushed her on the ground. Hermione hit her head at that moment she started crying and screaming. I picked Hermione up and took her ice cream back from Jessie, he started crying. I sat Hermione down on my lap "Here angel I said giving Hermione back her treat placing a kiss on her cheek. "How dare you, do that to my son" Mrs Cane yelled. I hissed at her, literally.

"Excuse me but you clearly didn't see what had happened your son pushed my daughter making her cry, your lucky shes not hurt. Now I suggest you and your son leave before I have you thrown out" Mum said ticked off.

I smirked at Mrs Cane, They have no idea who they're messing with our family is the wealthiest family and powerful in the world no one dares challenge us. Mrs Cane picked up her son and gave me a dirty look. I Hissed again at her,again no one hurts my angel and gets away with it but I couldn't do anything if Mum sees me causing trouble shell say " that's not setting a good example for Hermione'.

After the party was over I put Hermione to bed, tomorrow Pansy was coming over 'great just what I wanted, not I hate her so much!'

The next morning

Narcissa woke up Hermione "Hermione go wake up your brother" she said to her daughter, Hermione got up on her brothers bed and looked at his sleeping face. "BIG BROTHER, WAKE UP" Hermione shouted. Draco put a pillow over his head, so she tried again "BUBBA GET UP" Hermione said now jumping on her brothers bed. Draco ground "Hermione, let brother sleep" Draco said sleepily "but Pansy is coming over" Hermione said. "All the more reason to stay in bed" Draco said to his sister. "MOMMY, BUBBA ISN'T WAKE" Hermione yelled "Draco get up, Pansy will be here soon" Narcissa yelled from down stairs. "Ok you win" Draco said getting up, snapping his fingers Draco's robes were on his body in a matter of seconds. "Draco! Pansy said running into his room and trowing her arms around him. Brother and sister looked at each other with annoyed looks, they rolled there silver eyes.

Draco's p.o.v

Pansy huffed "Pansy why are you here" I said bouncing Hermione on my knee. "Because I wanted to see you" She said trying to touch me "Pansy why don't you leave" I said annoyed. Pansy tried to get Hermione off of me, now I was ticked I hissed at her, Pansy looked at me shocked "Bubba" Hermione said looking at me with a worried expression. I kissed her cheek making her giggle. "Did you just hiss at me, for trying to get your little brat of a sister off of you" Pansy said ticked "oh no you shouldn't of said that" Hermione thought. I was put on the bed "stay" Draco told his sister pointing a finger at her. I chased Pansy around my room and out the door. I turned to see Hermione clapping and giggling.

After Pansy left Hermione was sound sleep in my arms. Soon I fell asleep my self I made a promise to Hermione that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and if we ever got separated I would find her no matter what I love you my angel.

The next morning

"Draco" his mother screamed as she ran into her sons room. "What's wrong" Draco said still waking up. "Where's your sister" his mother said freaking out. Draco got up and looked in his sisters nursery but she wasn't there so mother and son looked all over the mansion but she wasn't anywhere to be found. That afternoon Draco put in the daily profit that Hermione Sofia malfoy was kidnapped from her home.

( Authors note)

11 years later draco is 16 because he is part vampire.

10years later

Draco malfoy was laying on his bed expecting hermione to come in and cuddle with him but she didn't Hermione was kidnapped 10 years ago. the search had been stopped no one believed that Hermione was alive except for Draco.

Draco's p.o.v

I was laying on my bed waiting for my mother to call me down to leave for Hogwarts. The house is very quiet with my angel running around making noise. "Draco time to leave" My mother called me, I shrunk my stuff and left the house. At the train station mum hugged me she has been very lonely with out Hermione. We both miss her so much. I was walking to my compartment when I saw Potter, Weasley and a girl I've never seen before. The girl opened up the door "Hello" she said smiling at me "Hello" I said back. "I'm hermione Granger" She said "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"

To my displeasure Potter and Weasley interrupted us "Hermione why are you talking to Malfoy" potter said "because I want to, could you give us a minute" she pleaded with her eyes. He nodded and left us alone. "Hermione I was wondering do you want to sit with me" I asked her "sure I'd love to"

So I led her to a empty compartment and shut the door. "So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" I asked"yes it is,

"I feel like I know you" Hermione said looking at me with her silver eyes. I almost responded but then Potter came in and grabbed Hermione. I hissed at him. "I'll see you later" I said, she nodded.

Back with Harry and Hermione

Harry was ticked "I SAID YOU COULD TALK TO HIM NOT RUN OFF WITH HIM" Harry yelled at Hermione "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking, I Won't do it again" Hermione said. Harry sighed and put Hermione on the bench and got on top of her. "I know your sorry, don't do it again"Harry said pressing his lips to hermione s. "No stop" Hermione said getting air. Harry growled at her Hermione was supposed to listen to harry no matter what and if she didn't then she was spanked. "Hermione don't you that to me" Harry said sternly but Hermione wasn't listening. "You need to learn to obey me this is the only way you'll learn" Harry said getting up and taking off his belt. Hermione was put on her back and her shirt taken off.

Swat,swat, hermione was crying bad but Harry wouldn't stop. Swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,Swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,Swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,Swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat, swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,swat,Swat,swat. Finally harry stopped hermione was crying so bad harry put her on his lap holding her close to his body. Hermione kissed Harry on the lips letting harry slid his tong in to her mouth. Once the train stopped Harry let hermione ride the boats with the rest of the first years.

Hermione's p.o.v

I got off the train to see Draco waiting for me. "I Hermione" Draco said "hi Draco"

A worker gave me my bag but Draco took it. "I can carry it" I said walking beside him, he gave me a charming smile "I know but your a lady and they should be treated right"

I knew he was talking about harry "I saw the way he grabbed you, that isn't right, women needed to be treated right with respect, love and little princesses" Draco said taking my hand, I tightened the grip. So me and Draco continued walking when a boy ran up to Draco "is that her, your sister" Blaise said Draco nodded "Hopefully she gets sorted into our house so you can keep her away from Potter and Weasley" Blaise said "don't worry,I won't let anyone hurt my angel" Draco said.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't worry.

Awww brother and sister reunited at last!

Next chapter Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione continued walking until they were picked up by a horseless carriage. Draco put Hermione on his lap because Pansy was going to sit on His lap and he wanted Hermione close to him. "Why is the mud blood on your lap" Pansy said "why does it bother you that I'm sitting on his lap" Hermione said putting her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco smirked at Pansy, Hermione was definitely his sister. He was glad to have his angel back were she belonged, "Yes it does bother me, I love him" Pansy said.

Hermione lifted her head "you love him, when he doesn't even love you so I suggest you shut your pug faced mouth and leave me alone" Hermione said putting her head back on Draco's shoulder. Now Pansy was ticked Hermione was about to say something but Draco purred stroked her cheek. "listen you mud blood, you should learn your place in the wizarding world that purebloods are superior to your kind". Draco got cherry red, his claws came out and he hissed at Pansy. Draco put his arms around his sisters small body being careful not to hurt her. Once the carriage stopped Pansy got out of the carriage and ran up the castle steps. Blaise patted Hermione on the back "Wow Hermione good job at standing up to Pansy, she did have it coming though".

"Thanks Blaise, so what is your house"

" Slytherin"

"Oh, Draco will you be mad if I wasn't in your house"

(Authors note; Draco is in bold, hermione is underlined, every body else is the same)

Now draco was shocked but he just smiled and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Of course I won't be bad, but if potter gives you any trouble let me or any of the other slytherin's know and well straighten him up"

" Thanks" Hermione said kissing Draco's cheek and joining the other first years.

In the great hall

The older students sat down at there house tables and waited for the first years to be sorted in there houses. Before the sorting began the sorting hat sang.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor mcganagall stud next a stool holding a scroll in one hand and the sorting hat in the other. A few students got into Gryffindor , ravenclaw and huffelpuff, now it was Hermione's turn "Hermione Granger" Professor mcganagall called.

Hermione's p.o.v

I sat on the stool the sorting hat was placed on my head "mmm difficult, you have courage, you put others before your self and your quick things" Before the hat made its decision I had a memory come to me.

"Flashback

Draco was holding a little girl trying to rock her to sleep. Draco looked at the girl lovingly kissing its forehead making her laugh. Wow that was weird.

End flashback

"Yes it seems you will do well in, Gryffindor" the hat shouted. My house stud up and clapped I walked to my house table and sat down next to Harry. "Good,girl" Harry said hugging me. I didn't want to be in Gryffindor I wanted to be in slytherin' I looked at the Slytherin table, Draco was smiling at me. Blaise turned to me "meet Draco at the library it's important" Blaise mouthed to me "ok" I mouthed back. Draco winked at me.

Slytherin table

Draco winked at Hermione "Draco are you going to tell her that your related" Blaise said

" no ill let her figure it out" Draco said "ok if you say so" Blaise said.

After dinner Hermione went to the library and sat next to Draco "hey beautiful"

" Hi Draco" Draco noticed that Hermione was down about something so he put his angel on his lap rubbing her back. "What's wrong Hermione, is it Potter, if he's hurt you I'll talk to him"

"Yes it's Harry, he beats me, he thinks that owns me but he doesn't, I just want it to stop" Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco's blood boiled how dare Potter hurt his sister like that, oh Draco would make him pay big time. " don't worry, A-Hermione, potter isn't going to hurt you again I promise, ill protect you, before I forget how did you and potter meet?

"We'll it was about a year ago, Harry started hanging out with me at my house and now he thinks that he owns me, he wants to make love to me, I said no and now Harry is really testy if I say something wrong he beats me"

Now Draco was furious he wanted to rip Potters head off. "Has potter tried to forcibly kiss you or rape you" Draco said. Hermione nodded "Hermione look at me" Hermione did as she was told "I promise you Potter will never lay a hand on you again" Draco said kissing Hermione on the cheek.

The next morning

It was Saturday and Draco was taking Hermione to Daigon alley because she didn't have any of her school supplies because her parents were muggles. "

Hermione got all of the required things a first year needed except her wand. So Hermione and Draco went to Mr Ollivander's wand shop. Hermione looked up at Mr Ollivander he smiled at me. "I wondered when I would see you Mrs M..." Draco shock his head no then mouthed Granger. "Mrs Granger" Mr Ollivander took out a wand and gave it to Hermione to try.

Hermione waved the wand that caused some glass to break "no not that one"

He gave Hermione another wand a light came over her head. Hermione let Draco pay for her wand.

Griffindor common room

Hermione was sitting in a chair putting her homework away when Harry wrapped his arms her body "Harry stop" Hermione said. Now Harry was pissed "No" was all Harry said. Hermione escaped Harry's grip and ran out of the common room and ran down the hall way. When she ran in to Draco, Blaise and Pansy. "Hermione what's wrong" Draco said

Hermione s p.o.v

I ran into Draco, Blaise and Pansy "Hermione what's wrong" Draco said putting me in a hug "Harry tried to..."

Cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hermione's p.o.v

"Harry tried to rape me" I sobbed in Draco's chest. Draco looked furious "Blaise, Pansy take Hermione to the headmaster ill deal with potter and Weasley" Draco said walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. On the way to the headmasters office Pansy gave me a dirty look, like I care. "What are you three doing here" we turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind us "were are you three going"

to the headmasters office it's important" Blaise said "very well, follow me"

I walked up the stair case alone and I saw Draco talking with professor Dumbledore "ah Mrs Granger just who I wanted to see"

"Professor..." I started to say "relax Mr Malfoy has already told me your problem, that reminds me the sorting hat wishes to put you in a different house, he's been complaining since the school year started that he put you in Gryffindor because of Mr Potter"

The sorting hat was placed on my head again "mmm it seams you haven't found your brother yet well you'll find him soon, yes you belong in, SLYTHERIN"

"Thank you professor for everything"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at me.

Out side the Gryffindor common room

"We'll ill go get my things"

"Alright just leave your tie I have one for you in your new dorm, angel" 'oh great I called her angel" Draco thought. I got my things, Draco was a gentlemen and shrunk my trunk and put it in his pocket. "Draco, you called me angel"

"Sorry I won't call you that again"

"No it's fine I like it"

Draco's p.o.v

I took my angels hand she didn't mind at all. I'm so glad that Hermione is in my house instead of Gryffindor. I head down to the dungeons there we were met by professor slug horn head of slytherin house. "Mr Malfoy is this the new addition to our house" Professor slug horn said. Shaking Hermione's hand I smiled "yes"

"Mr Malfoy would you mind sharing your dorm with Mrs Granger since all of the girls dorms are full"

"Not at all"

I lead Hermione to my dorm. I put her trunk on her bed and un shrunk it. "Hermione?

We turned to see Blaise coming into the dorm and spinning Hermione around in his arms. "why are you in our dorm? Blaise asked putting Hermione down "oh I switched houses because of Harry"

"Sweet" Blaise said walking over to Me and High fiving me. Hermione rolled her eyes

"Hey Draco what did the sorting hat mean by ill find my brother in this house, I'm muggleborn and an only child" I growled because Hermione called herself a muggleborn but I can't tell her the truth.

No p.o.v

The next day Hermione went to London, to the wizard records.

"Excuse me"

"Yes how may I help you"

"I need so records on a baby born 10 years ago, named Hermione middle name Sofia."

"Do you know the last name?"

"No"

"We'll the only record we have of a description like that is, ah here it is, Hermione Sofia Malfoy"

The lady made a copy of the records for me then I left.

At the library

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, she wasn't a muggle born but a pure blood.

Hermione Sofia Malfoy

Eyes silver

Hair honey comb

Weight 5 pounds 2 ounces

Mother alive

Father dead

Brother alive

Believed to be dead

Letter

Hermione I can no longer hold you, love you or see you beautiful face. I will miss you my child. Know this I never stopped looking for you, I love you so much and so does your brother. If your alive ill find you someday. If not rest in peace my little miracle.

Paper,

Hermione Sofia Malfoy believed to be kidnapped or dead if you have any information please let us know.

Hermione picked up the document and burned it but there was a note

Open locket we you find out this information. So Hermione took off her locket "I've always wondered what's inside" she thought as she opened the locket to see a picture of her mother and father on the left and right Hermione and Draco or her brother when she was a baby, Draco holding Hermione in his arms.

Hermione ran to her brothers dorm and swatted him on the back of the head interrupting Draco's and Blaise's chess game. "What was that for, Hermione" Draco said now annoyed. "Oh like you don't know, Draco or should I say big brother" Hermione said. Draco put his sister in a hug rubbing her back "ssshhhh, ssshhhh it's ok angel I've got you" Draco said wiping away his sisters tears. "Why didn't you tell me" Hermione said sobbing in her brother chest "because, angel it was to protect you, I couldn't tell you while you were with potter" Draco said.

Later

Hermione and Draco were sitting on Draco's bed talking "Draco how come mom left me?, didn't she want me?

Draco looked at his sister with a sad look "oh, Hermione of course mom wanted you but when you were a year old you were kidnapped" Draco said.

The next day

Hermione sat down a breakfast yes sitting next to her brother. "Hermione you better stay away from, potter and the Weasley' s I'm serious if you disobey me you will be severely punished" Draco said biting his sisters neck roughly, Hermione knew she had to do as she was told.

Later that day Hermione went to the library to find out why Draco was so possessive and protective of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked into the library and took a book about vampires, werewolf's and veela's she went to the veela section. 'Veela's are mysterious creatures full veela's have wings and a beak. Half veela's have claws, fangs and wings they are very possessive a protective of there mates. Especially when enemies are around there mate. He/she thinks they are a threat. Veela's are very very possessive and protective around Mating season it lasts the first month of spring they mate in spring because to show the mate is taken even after marking and first mating. If the enemies of the veela or mate harms his or her mate there claws and wings will come out to protect there mate, there hearing and eye sight is increased greatly, black eyes means possessive protective mode, red mating is going on between veela and mate and everyone needs to say away because the veela is at its most dangerous and will kill anyone who gets to close to his/her mate. The first Mating happens when the veela marks there mate. If the mate has gone through maturity then they can mate right away, but if the veela is older then the mate and the mate hasn't gotten mature then after the marking it will take 1 week for boys 2 weeks for girls to mature. Veela/Mate marks are the same and are found on the left shoulder. For females after the 2 weeks then mating she will stop aging and growing'.

Hermione looked up from the book 'so that's why Draco is so protective and possessive of me is because he's a veela but then who is his mate?' Hermione thought. She went back to reading, 'male veela's show affection there mate's by nuzzling, licking neck,or cheeks, or kissing. Males purr and keep them away from every one to calm there mates down if another male kisses or try's to touch them in anyway'.

Hermione was walking to the slytherin common room when she was grabbed and pushed up against a wall, Hermione knew it was Harry "Let me go you git" Hermione said trying to break free. In response to her answer she was smacked across the face it didn't leave a mark but it did burn. Then someone throw Harry against a wall, it was Draco, he put Hermione in a hug he was purring because Hermione was shaking and crying.

"Draco's p.o.v

I put Hermione in a hug and starting purring Then picked up her and carried her to the hospital wing. Hermione put her arms around my neck and whimpered "Ssshhhh ssshhh hush, angel you'll be alright I promise" I said kissing her cheek, I put Hermione on a bed. "Mr Malfoy what on earth happened to Mrs Granger" Madam Pomfrey said coming over to her bed. I hissed at her "relax I'm not going hurt your mate,I just want to see what's wrong with Hermione" she said calmly 'damn right you better not hurt her' I thought. I nodded at the nurse, crossing my arms. Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione over "we'll she doesn't have any broken bones or head injury, She's is just shaken up a bit, but she'll be just fine"

I nodded. Once back in our room I laid Hermione down on my bed, stroking her hair then pansy just had to come in, I hissed at her I released my claws my eyes turned black. "What's wrong with, Granger? And why are you acting like this?" Pansy said walking over to the bed "Get out Pansy now or ill kill you!" I growled. Pansy ran out of the room, Blaise came into the room next I eyes turned normal again but I didn't retract my claws just in case. "Hey what happened to Hermione" Blaise said sitting down in the other chair next to the bed Blaise wasn't a treat to me or Hermione so he's fine around her but everyone else is forbidden. "Hermione was almost touched by Potter" I said.

Blaise looked appalled. I heard movement from the bed. "Draco" Hermione said reaching for me I picked her up and held her in my arms. "Is your mate..."

I shuck my head no that meant don't say it. Blaise left the room to give us some privacy I put Hermione on the bed laying next to her, nuzzling, licking and gently biting her neck. Hermione was facing me my arms holding her close to me keeping her safe.

Hermione's p.o.v

Draco was showing me affection but veela affection. Was I his mate? I wonder if I am? I didn't worry about it to much so I moved closer to Draco and fell asleep. "Hermione,Hermione"

"What" I said still asleep "You have to get up now it's almost time to start the day " Draco said "why it's Saturday, let me sleep" I said. "I don't care, you have to get up because I'm taking you to Hogsmeade" Draco said pulling me out of bed "but..I don't..." I heard Draco start tapping his foot impatiently and his arms crossed "ok ill get ready" I said walking to the bathroom. 15 minuets later I walked out of the bathroom dressed in my Slytherin robes. "But Draco I'm not a third year ill..."

Draco put a finger to my lips "Ssshhhh hush, angel I've all ready taken care of it"

I nodded "don't run off, and if I catch you with Potter and Weasley, you will be grounded, that means you won't be watching quidditch games, you'll be in the common room before every class and be watched by the other slytherin's for a week, now I'm sure you don't want that so you do as your told" Draco said sternly to me "I understand" I said and I always keep my word. Draco nodded and took my hand so we walked hand in hand to the great hall. "Hey Draco" we turned to see Blaise running towards us. Blaise spun me around then hugging me "I was wondering could I take Hermione to Hogsmeade?" Blaise said, I looked at him begging with my eyes. Draco sighed "I suppose that would be fine"

I hugged my brother "thanks big brother" I said kissing his cheek. We sat down to breakfast when a owl dropped a letter on my plate. I looked at the back from mum and aunt Bella to my daughter and niece "open it Hermione it's from our mother and aunt" Draco said I nodded and opened the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I'm so happy that your brother has found you! I want to see your beautiful face and see what a little day you are becoming. I love you your mother.

Dear Hermione,

I wish to see you I want to see my little nieces face. I love you so much tell your brother to take you to your adapted parents house

Love aunt Bella

I told Draco what mum and aunt Bella said

No p.o.v

Draco read the back of the letter : don't let Hermione out of your sight this summer.

After breakfast Hermione finished all of her homework in the slytherin common room. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione body picking her up and placing her in his lap "Dracie" pansy said coming into the common room Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's body causing her to whimper "ssshhh hush pet it's alright" Draco said kissing his mates neck "Why are you always with my Draco? Pansy said ticked off "because I have a right to spend time with my brother and if I want to be with him all the time then I can" Hermione said "Well your just his sister and nothing more he's mine" Pansy said getting red in the face "Pansy stay away from me and my mate or you will be in trouble" Draco growled

"She's your mate?" Pansy screamed "yes she is, if you harm her ill kill you" Draco said. Hermione was pale she was her brothers mate!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was in a state of shock. I couldn't believe that I was my brother's mate. It felt so wrong, but then again it didn't. Since I was taken from my home at a young age, we weren't typical siblings. We didn't fight on family vacations, we weren't there for each other's birthdays, and we just didn't bond the way that siblings did. I realized that we feel more like mates than we do siblings. I love Draco and he loves me, which to me is all that matters. Siblings or not.

…

A few days later, Blaise and I went to Hogsmead together. Blaise was a bit ahead of me when a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was no use. I was led backwards into an alleyway, the hand from her mouth dropped, and I spun around to see Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but please forgive me." Harry pleaded.

I searched his face for any sign of a lie and when I was sure he wasn't lying, I gave him a small nod. "I forgive you."

I gave them both a hug in an effort to mend our broken friendship. I know I broke Draco's rule, but I just don't care. After talking for several minutes, we decided to form a secret friendship, or as we call it The Golden Trio.

When I left Harry and Ron to find Blaise, he had something in his hands, but I couldn't see what it was. My birthday isn't until August tenth, so I don't think that he's hiding a birthday present from me. I'm trying to think of what he could have bought, when a dark hand flashes in front of my face.

"Hey Mione." Blaise said amusedly.

"Yeah?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said as we started to head towards the school. But as we walk I start to feel dizzy.

"HERMIONE!" Blaise yelled.

It was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

…

When I woke up I was in Draco's arms and I saw that his claws were out.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you all right." Draco said kissing me on the lips.

'No, please stop.' I thought silently and Draco seemed to know what I wanted.

He stopped kissing me and put his arms around my body, lifting me up and placing me on his lap. Draco was about to kiss me again, but a knocking on the door halted him. 'It's probably Blaise.' I mused inwardly.

Draco growled while placing me on his bed. "Hermione, stay." He told me harshly. I wanted to argue, but Draco's eyes were now black. Knowing what that meant, I remained silent, until the unwelcome thought of Harry and Ron being at the door popped into my head.

I started to get up, but Draco was on to me.

"HERMIONE DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME!" Draco yelled from the other room.

I sighed; I forgot that Veela's had excellent hearing. A few minutes later Draco came back into the room with a clear flask in his hands. It had something dark red in it and I became nervous.

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his free arm around my body. "Hermione, open your mouth." He said bringing the flask closer.

"No, I wont."

Draco looked shocked. "I said open your mouth." He ordered harshly. I shook my head in refusal, but it didn't deter him.

"Hermione, be a good girl and open your mouth now." Draco said and I could tell he was close to losing his temper.

I sighed, knowing that I had no choice, I reluctantly opened my mouth and he poured the red liquid into my mouth.

"Good girl, now swallow." Draco said while licking and nipping at my neck.

I swallowed and my eyes went wide as I realized what the red liquid was.

Blood!

…

A few hours later, Draco came in and got on top of me. He kissed me on the lips to wake me.

I opened my eyes.

"Your flying lesson is in ten minutes, love." I nodded.

Draco let me up and walked me to the courtyard where both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were getting ready for the lesson. There are only four months left in school and now all of the first years are required to learn how to ride a broom.

"Afternoon class." Madam Hooch said as she walked in between our broomsticks and us. "Well what are you waiting for? Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!"

"Up!" I said and was pleased when the broom when into my waiting hand.

"Next, get on the broom and on my whistle kick off. Hover for a moment, lean forward and touch back down."

As I got on my broom, I saw that Neville's Longbottom's broom went up in the air. It was slowly loosing control. He went up higher, then made sharp fast turns growing more dangerous by the second.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll get him." I said kicking off of the ground and flew up to try to save the poor boy.

I moved around the sky at a fast pace, chasing a screaming Neville around the sky. I was going so fast that I was sure no one could see me clearly. I went high in the air, swooped down and caught him by the arm before Madam Hooch could even blink.

"How did you…? Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Madam Hooch said as she struggled to find the right words.

But before I could respond, I heard my name being called.

"Hermione Granger!" I heard Professor McGonagall say as I turned around to see her walking towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor McGonagall informed me that I was quite the flyer. If it were not for my age and the fact that Draco was the Slytherin team's seeker, then I might have had a shot. I was disappointed when she told me that I was unable to play the position I wanted, but being recognized as a skilled flyer was really enough for me at the time.

…

After flying lessons, I went to the library to look up blood rituals. I quickly found the book I needed and sat down at an isolated table in the corner of the massive library.

_'If the Veela gives his or her blood to its mate, then the Veela gains the power to know where their mate is at all times. Nothing can obstruct the Veela from knowing where their mate is except when the mate casts an invisibility spell on themselves.'_

With a sigh I close the book and place my head in my hands. 'Great, now Draco will know where I am at all times. That's just great!' I think bitterly as I raise myself from the table to put back the book.

I place the book back on the shelf and suddenly feel strong arms snake themselves around my body. 'Speak of the Devil.'

Draco was slowly nipping at my neck. "You've been bad, haven't you Hermione?" He said seductively into my ear. I knew what he wanted, but the two weeks weren't up yet.

Before I had time to process Draco's words, I was picked up bridal style and was moving quickly out of the library, clutching to Draco like a lifeline.

Thanks to Veela speed, it wasn't long until we were in our dorm. Draco laid me down on the bed gently before crawling on top of me to lay a passionate kiss to my lips.

I moaned at the feeling of his lips and body pressed against mine. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow more dominant and fierce. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slide along with mine and it made groan at the feelings he was evoking. 'Merlin, he really knows what I like.'

However, when our kissing grew more aggressive, I wanted it to stop. It was no longer out of feelings or love, it was out of his need to show me that he was in charge and that I better behave.

After thirty minutes of snogging, Draco slowly lifted his lips from mine. I knew I would be sore later, but I was glad it would be because of him.

His gray eyes looked down into mine. "There, I think you have learned your lesson." He murmured as he cupped my chin and his face grew serious. "If I ever see you with that werewolf again, I won't be so gentle next time." He whispered coldly into my ear.

Draco moved off of me and pulled me into a hug instead. "I'm only doing this because I love you." He said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

After we calmed down from our intense kissing session, Draco led me out of our dorm to my next class. We walked hand in hand, studiously ignoring the looks of confusion we received along the way.

(Your author's note)

…

After class I ran to the common room like a bat out of hell. When I saw Blaise sitting on the couch, I slid in front of him.

"Hide me, hide me!" I said out of breath.

"Why?" He asked confusedly, looking up from the book he had been reading.

I took a deep breath. "Because I picked Harry for my Potion's partner and now Draco is looking for me! Help me!" I begged.

Blaise let out a small laugh before pulling out his wand. "Here." He said as waved his wand and said a spell that made people or objects invisible. I was instantly relieved that Draco would now not be able to find me and snuck over to the wall to be safe.

It wasn't much longer that a very angry looking Draco came sauntering into the common room. If looks could kill, then Hermione would be a dead woman.

"She is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her!" He said practically yelling as he took a seat next to Blaise on the couch.

"Why is it so horrible that she picked Potter as her partner?" Blaise asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because Potter is a werewolf and he wants Hermione all for himself!" Draco said harshly.

"So that's why you don't like Potter?" He asked thoughtfully.

Draco sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face. "Well that's one of the reasons."

"You seem to forget that Hermione isn't mature yet."

"I know. I just don't want to lose her. I don't know what I would do if that happened." Draco said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Blaise placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think she'll calm down after you finish the mating process. Don't you?"

Draco nodded. "She'll calm down, but she just doesn't understand that after we finish our mating, she can't be around Potter. When she's mature she'll finally see it my way by behaving and listening to me." Draco said sternly.

He gave Blaise a pat on the back before rising from the couch and walking to our shared dorm. I felt a tear come down my cheek as I soaked in what just happened.

I didn't realize how much I mean to Draco. Hearing the emotion in his voice and seeing his face as he talked about losing me was hard to watch. I know that from now on I will strive to do as I'm told and behave the way I am suppose to.

The spell wore off and I made my way to our dorm. I found Draco sitting on our bed, waiting for me. My feet moved on their own accord as they sprinted to him and I threw my arms around the man I love. I started to cry into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Draco." I said in between sobs while holding him to me as tight as I could manage.

I felt him squeeze me back as he tried to comfort me. "Shhh, shh it's ok. Calm down. I'm not mad at you, love. I just want you to understand how important you are to me, but it looks like you have finally realized that." Draco said soothingly as he cupped my chin, forcing me too look into his soft gray eyes.

He put his lips gently to mine. His lips are warm and soft as the kiss is full of love, passion, and forgiveness.

…

Draco and I lie next to each other on our bed. His arms holding me close to his body as we look deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Hermione." He said softly as he moved his forehead to rest against mine.

"I love you too, Draco." I reply with a smile as I enjoy the feeling of our closeness.

He put his lips to mine and we kissed slowly, his purring lulling me to sleep.

…

I woke to Draco softly shaking me.

"Hermione, you need to wake up."

I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Why?" I asked, annoyed that he had interrupted my slumber.

I felt his chuckle and looked up to see him smiling down at me. "Someone's here to see you, love."

Confusedly I turned my gaze to the door and my jaw dropped out of socket as I saw…


	8. Chapter 8

8

There standing in the doorway was a beautiful older woman dressed in fine black robes. Her medium length platinum blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders and she wore a wide smile.

I lifted myself off of the bed; not seeing the subtle nod Draco gave her, as she pulled me in for a big hug. As we hugged, a familiar smell invaded my nose that I instantly recognized from my past. This woman was my mother.

She pulled back and I could see unshed tears forming in her eyes. "Let me look at you. Well you have your father's looks and mine. Oh, but you got your grandmother's hair I see." She said twirling a lock of her hair in her fingertips before pulling me into another hug.

…

A little while later, the three of us were in the common room talking.

"So Draco tells me that you were sorted into Gryffindor, but you got switched to Slytherin. How did that come to be?" She asked politely.

I gave Draco a look to which he shrugged to. I inwardly rolled my eyes inwardly. 'Some help you are.'

"It's a long story." Draco said wearily.

"I have time." Narcissa said sweetly.

So Draco and I told her the story of how we met and everything in between. We left out the details of Draco being a Veela and I being his mate. We silently decided that we should save that story for another time, but it seemed to be for nothing when Narcissa asked Draco another question.

"Draco darling, have you found your mate yet?" Our mother asked.

We paled at her question and she seemed not to notice as she rose from the couch in search of the lavatory.

"I want an answer when I get back." She said as she exited the common room.

When we were sure she was gone, we instantly looked to each other for help.

"What are we going to tell her?" I asked nervously, biting my lip as my stomach lurched.

Draco shook his head. " I have no idea, but I know that we can't tell her that you're going to stop growing in two weeks."

"Two weeks." I all but whispered.

"We have another problem as well. Mum wants grandchildren." Draco said with a randy look in his eye.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, no. Forget it, I know what that look means and the answer is no." I said firmly.

The look he was giving me only intensified as he leaned towards me. "Well, I know you won't be able to have kids, but we can still do that." Draco said giving me a peck on the lips.

'I didn't even want to think about that right now, but he just had to bring it up. Is it hot in here or is it just me?' I thought silently.

Draco kissed me again, but this one was slow and almost lazy as his lips grazed mine gently. I felt his hands go up the back of my shirt, rubbing circles into the small of my back. I moaned at the contact, but before we could go any father we heard Mum come back in.

Draco ripped his hands out of my shirt as we tried to look as normal as possible. I cursed myself inwardly; the problem with our kisses is that I enjoy them far too much. I love it when he kisses me, but I wish he could control himself better until the two weeks are up.

Mum sat back down. "So Draco, have you found your mate?" She asked again, but as Draco opened his mouth to answer, Pansy came into the common room. She spotted us and gave me an evil grin.

She shoved me off of Draco's lap causing me to fall to the floor as she took my rightful spot.

"So Pansy is your mate?" She asked, her face remaining impassive.

Draco made a sound of disgust. "Hell no!" He said angrily as he pushed Pansy off of his lap and leaned over to help me off of the floor.

"I could be, you just probably made a mistake." She spat at the pair of us.

"Draco mind your tongue." Mum scolded him.

"Sorry, but Pansy is not my mate." He said giving Pansy a glare, before pulling me into his arms. "Hermione is." He said proudly and I stifled a laugh at the little fit Pansy had as she walked away angrily.

Our mother didn't look surprised at what Draco told her, instead we watched as a small smile stretched across her face. "I just knew that Hermione had to be your mate."

"You did?" Draco and I said at the same time, looking at each other, then back at her.

"Yes I did. It was the way you acted towards her. Always so protective and possessive of her when she was younger that I just had a feeling it would be her." She said still grinning.

I looked to Draco whose cheeks were slightly reddened as if he were embarrassed by the things she said. It caused me to giggle and his eyes narrowed at me.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you blush." I teased, giving him a cheeky grin as I relaxed into the comfort of his arms.

He was not amused. "Behave." He said seriously and I struggled not to laugh again at his expense.

"But how are we mates? I don't think I've ever heard of a brother and sister being bonded?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it just so happens that you two share a special kind of bond. It happens when the baby is born and the Veela sees events in the future. The Veela then sets out to protect his or her mate and grows more possessive as they get older." Mum said, clearing things up for me.

"That explains a lot." I mumbled and Draco nipped at my ear trying to silence me.

"Well, I better am going." She said rising from the couch. "Oh and before I forget, Draco will be staying with you at your adopted parents house until I finish things at the Manor." Mum said.

"But I …" Draco covered my mouth interrupting me mid sentence and whispered into my ear.

"Hush, pet. It's for your safety." He knew I understood the situation, but was it too much to ask that I have a little alone time?

We both hugged our mother goodbye and watched as she stepped out of the common room door.

…

The next day was difficult. I had back-to-back exams, but I still had no idea what grades I had received. I was so excited that I ran all the way to the Slytherin common room.

Upon entry, I saw Blaise and Draco playing chest. I walked behind Draco, seeing what move that would win him the game, I whispered what piece to move in his ear.

He did as I told him and won the match. "Hey that's not fair! She helped!" Blaise said pointing at me and giving me a dirty look.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and handed Draco my grade card. I nervously watched as he read my grades and was relieved when he smiled.

He jumped out of his seat to grab me by the waist to twirl me around, kissing me when he stopped.

"Get a room!" Blaise said cheekily as Draco set me back down on the ground, not letting me out of his grasp.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance before giving me a smile that made my heart flutter. "You got straight O's. I'm so proud of you Mione." He said and kissed me again.

One week and five days it would be my birthday and I would be Draco's for eternity. The thought of being his forever made me kiss him back with a little extra oomph.

…

As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help the grin on my face at the thought of being Draco's forever. It didn't matter what Pansy or anyone else said, we were meant to be, there was no mistake about it.

"Hermione." Draco says softly, breaking me from my thoughts. I turn to see him giving me that smile that I love. The smile that only I get to see.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me, love." He said huskily.

I feel myself blush as he takes my hand in one of his and rests the other along my waist. In return I put my free hand on his back as he pulls us closer together.

We dance to the music in our hearts, which is far more beautiful than any song that could be written down, and share a lustful kiss at the end of our dance.


	9. Chapter 9

9

When I woke up the next morning it was to Draco's warm hands rubbing small circles into the small of my back. I looked up to see gray eyes looking down at me lovingly.

"Time to get up, love. We're going to Hogsmead today." Draco said pressing a kiss to my forehead before he started to get ready for the day.

I nodded sleepily and followed suit, grabbing my wand and purse on the way out of our dorm.

…

We walked hand in hand in down the streets of Hogsmead. The summer air thick with humidity and not a cloud in sight.

Draco eagerly led me into a clothes shop, where he led me straight to the dress rack. I watched in confusion as he starting flicking through dresses.

"I didn't know you liked to play dress up." I teased and held back a giggle as he growled at my cheek.

"I'm not looking for me silly girl, I'm looking for you." He said scowling when he came across a putrid pink dress.

I shook my head. "Draco I don't need a new dress."

"Of course you don't need it, you deserve it." He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I gave him a small smile as I watched him float around the store, looking for the perfect outfit for me.

Thirty minutes later we left the store with two bags in hand. Draco ended up buying me a long silk green dress with quarter sleeves and shoes to match. I wanted to say something when he also bought me a diamond necklace and earrings, but knew it would just be better to keep my mouth closed.

…

A week later I discovered why Draco had bought me my new outfit. He decided to throw me party on the last day of school. When I asked why he was throwing me the party, he gave me cryptic answers, but I knew the truth.

He wanted to show me off in front of everyone and I didn't mind one bit.

The party was a huge hit. I danced with Blaise and a few other boys along with Draco. I tried to not think about what would happen in two days and instead lost myself in the party.

When the song If Everyone Cared by Nickleback came on the sound system, Draco took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced through the entire song and at the end he spun me around leading me into a dip, kissing me as he brought me back up.

There was applause throughout the room as Blaise stepped forward and calmed the claps down.

"Okay, I think it's time for girl of the hour to open her early birthday presents." Blaise announced to everyone.

I spent the next hour opening many gifts but the most memorable were a scrapbook of pictures of my first year at school, a nimbus two thousand from Blaise, and a Quidditch outfit for my next year of schooling.

I'll never forget this birthday.

…

Two days later I found myself sneaking out of the dorm before Draco woke up. At the feast we had last night, Slytherin ended up winning the house cup on a few last minute points that were surprisingly awarded to Blaise, Draco and myself.

Harry and I made eye contact across the table as each house reacted. We gave each other a nod and I instantly knew that this morning would be the morning that the three of us would find out what was in that trap door we discovered a few months ago.

I donned on my invisibility cloak, which I received anonomously, and met the boys outside of the common room.

We ran off to find the room we wanted to explore. Upon entry we found a huge three headed dog, that was luckily asleep. We snuck under the trap door and landed in a sea of vines. When we tried to move it kept us in a death grip and then it hit me, we were in devils snare.

The boys were struggling to get away from the vines, but it only got tighter.

"Stop moving, this is Devil's snare. You have to relax , if you don't it will only kill you faster." I said calmly.

Ron snorted. "Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" He said still struggling.

I rolled my eyes and felt myself fall through the vines to the floor below.

"HERMIONE!" I heard both boys scream.

"Just relax. Please trust me." I told them reassuringly.

When they screamed for help instead, I started spouting off something I read in herbology the other day.

"Devils snare, devils snare…. THAT'S IT! Devils snare hates sunlight." I said pointing my wand upwards. "Lumos Solem!" I spat, releasing a light from my wand.

I watched as they fell to the floor, but before I could say anything I heard my name shouted in an achingly familiar voice.

"HERMIONE!"

I whipped around to see Draco with his wand trained at Harry and Ron. He made his way in front of me and I grabbed the back of his shirt as some kind of lifeline. I saw how dark his eyes were and I knew that at this point he would be positively dangerous.

"How many times have I told you Potter, stay away from Hermione?" Draco growled fiercly.

In a heartbeat, all three boys were dueling like there was no tomorrow. It was when Harry spurted out a killing curse at Draco that made my heart stop. I knew he couldn't die, but that didn't stop me from panicking.

Harry's jaw dropped when Draco remained standing. "How did you survive?" He asked in shock.

"None of your damn business." Draco said angrily and sent a curse at Harry. "Sectumsempra!"

Harry fell to the ground, bleeding and in pain. I flinched watching the scene before me, but before I could open my mouth to talk, Draco pulled me into his arms and we were speeding through the castle.

…

Once we were back in our dorm, Draco pushed me on the bed and began pacing the room like a caged dragon. I wringed my hands in my lap, waiting for his rage.

"What the devil were you thinking? You know that room is off limits!" He shouted as he stopped in front of me. His gray eyes black with anger and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Well…" I started to say, but was cut off.

"And you with Potter and Weasley! The two people I have told you over and over again to stay away from!" He roared and I bit my lip in fear. I had never seen him so angry.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say and cringed when he laughed humorlessly.

"No you're not or you wouldn't have done what you did. Merlin, I can't wait for the next five days to be over and you will finally understand why staying away from them is the best thing for you." He said wiping a hand across his face in exasperation.

Suddenly he pulled me from the bed pressing me to his body, turning his head to nip and lick my neck. I shivered at the feelings that were starting in my lower belly. 'Why does this feel better than it did a few weeks ago?"

He groaned into my neck and trailed his lips up to my ear. "Five more days, love. Five more days and you will finally be mature enough to understand that you are mine and mine alone."

He pulled back to rest his forehead on mine, our eyes both closed, and relishing in the closeness we were sharing.

"I love you." He said before giving me a bruising and brutal kiss. He walked us backward onto the bed, his body pressing mine deep into the mattress.

Thirty minutes later found us still busy with each other's mouths. However, I was now naked and pinned down by Draco who was thankfully still in his boxers.

"Do you like this, pet?" His tongue was now teasing the hollow of my throat.

I released a conflicted moan. I didn't know what was going on with me, I liked what we were doing so much, but there was this little voice in my head telling me that this was wrong and that I was still a child. "Yes." I answered weakly.

"I can hear the confliction in your voice, love. Trust me, it won't be there in five days time." He said reaching for one of my breasts, massaging it gently.

I groaned at the prospect of this not feeling strange and wonderful all at the same time.

"Just relax." He said with one more lick to my neck and began to move slowly down my body.

"Dracooo…"

"Merlin, I love when you're like this." He growled and licked at my belly button before continuing southward. When he reached my sex he kissed it and my mind screamed at him to stop, but another part of my body was in control at the moment.

A second later he plunged his tongue in the unfamiliar place finding a certain spot that instantly caused my back to arch off of the bed in pleasure.

…

The next morning when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was dressed in a silk night gown. When I rolled over, I found that Draco was no where to be seen.

I got up to get ready for the day, dressing in my robes and then packed for the journey home. My mind is on Draco as I fold my clothes and place them into my trunk. I silently pray to Merlin that he doesn't lose his temper while we're at my adopted parents home. It won't end well if he does.


	10. Chapter 10

After I was packed and ready to go, I walked to King's Cross Station. Draco was waiting for me, taking my hand and leading me to an empty compartment.

Draco put me on his lap, rubbing my back slowly. I noticed a hint of red in his eyes before I slowly fell asleep in his warm embrace.

…

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in Draco's arms. I was floating somewhere. Somewhere that I could make out as a place I had often been in my dreams.

"Hello Hermione."

My body turned to see a man dressed in black robes, long blonde hair tied back with a ribbon, and an achingly familiar face.

"Who are you?"

"That's not of importance. Would you like to see what could have been if you weren't kidnapped?" He asked cryptically.

I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Very well. We will begin when you were young and don't worry about the time. It has been stopped until you return. Then you can go to your adopted families house."

I nodded.

"Good luck." He said in a low voice.

When I opened my eyes again, a pale blonde haired boy was looking down at me. His face was one of complete love and I recognized the eleven-year-old boy as Draco.

"What are you doing you silly girl?" Draco asked holding me up in the air.

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask, but all that came out of my mouth were baby noises.

Draco continued to smile at me, letting out a laugh or two at my expense. 'This isn't funny.'

He carried me inside a beautiful Manor. There were silk curtains on every window, fancy rugs, large library, dining room, massive kitchen, front and back parlors, a study, and several fireplaces. But then I saw elves in rags, they were house elves born to serve one family forever.

Draco took me upstairs to what looked like a nursery that I was guessing was mine. There were French doors leading to a balcony with silk curtains, fire place, rocking chair, crib and a dresser probably filled to the brim with fancy baby clothes.

I shivered in Draco's arms; he quickly wrapped me in a white silk baby blanket. He rubbed my back like he always had that instantly soothed me.

"Draco." A woman said and I moved my body closer to Draco, feeling his arms hold me a bit tighter.

"I'm pregnant." It was our mother who said this, but it confused me. 'If we have another sibling, where are they?' I heard Draco growl softly in response.

Once we were alone, he put me on some pillows. I didn't know what he was doing, but he mixed things together in a bowl. Then I heard him chanting something. I had a sinking feeling that it was poison.

The next day I would find out at breakfast that Draco put the poison in Mum's food. 'Was he going to kill her? No, she's alive in the future. Then was to kill the one day old fetus?'

Mum ate the poisoned food and in the process killing the fetus. Tears were coming down my face as Draco picked me up to try to comfort me. 'Put me down you monster'

Draco just continued to hug me and I felt betrayed. But come to find out the next morning that poison killed the fetus also made it so mum couldn't have any more kids.

"Drakie"

Oh my God! I would know that voice anywhere and an eleven-year-old Pansy came in to the living room and tried to sit on Draco's lap but failed miserably.

Time seemed to fly by until it was my first birthday. I got four new dresses, three new robes, two pairs of new shoes, two new wool boats, and two new silk coats. 'Nice!

I was sitting on a blanket eating ice cream when a boy named Jessie tried to take it. But I pushed him down on the ground. He grabbed my arm and scratched as I bit my lip in pain.

I screamed and Draco was immediately at my side. He looked at my arm to see it was bleeding and had scratch marks. Draco took a bandage to my arm, cleaning and covering the wound.

Draco hissed at Mrs. Cane his claws came out and so did his wings. I touched one on his wings it was soft. Mrs. Cane looked freaked out as she grabbed her son and left the party.

"Draco." I said and he didn't hear me. I gently hit his cheek and he looked at me.

He licked my cheek in response. "Draco." I said again.

Draco just smiled at me. "Hey you said my name." He said proud of me.

The next day I got on Draco's bed. "Bubba, wake up!" I said loudly.

I poked Draco's face, but he wouldn't move.

"DRACO WAKE UP!" I shouted.

Draco woke up. "Hermione let brother sleep." He said, so I lay next to him and felt his arms go around my body.

Ten years later.

"Draco, what if I'm not put in Slytherin?" I asked nervously.

"You will be, but if your not you're not my sister anymore." Draco said, but all that got him was a smack on the head from our mother.

I rolled my eyes; Draco was still the same that was for sure.

Then I felt time stand still and heard the man's voice again. "Well, there you have it."

"But what about Hogwarts?" I asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded silently.

"Fine I'll show you what would of happened before your mating with Draco." He said before my world went dark.

I opened my eyes, and was on a bed. I tried to sit up but my hands and feet were tied.

"Crap." I whispered to no one.

"Serves you right you know."

I turned to see Draco coming in to the room and getting on me we were both exposed to each other. Draco was on top of me, this was bad. 'So this is what would of happened if I wasn't kidnapped. Then I'm glad I was, so things will be different.'

Draco rubbed my cheek. "If you would have just listened to me this wouldn't have happened. It would have been easer to do this if you hadn't gone and done what you did. After this, you will do as I say and behave or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

The next morning, I was in Draco's arms and we were still exposed to each other. I wasn't tied up anymore, but my body was sore and my mouth hurt.

I was floating again. I turned to the man again.

"Geeze, I'm glad I was kidnapped if Draco would be that evil if I wasn't." I said to the man.

He nodded "I know. Now it's time for you to go back. I'll send you back to king cross station." He placed a kiss on my forehead and then he was gone and I was in King's Cross Station. I would never tell another living soul what I had seen today.


	11. Chapter 11

After I saw the events of what would have happened if I wasn't taken when I was child, I felt my body come back to the compartment I was in with Draco. I moved closer to his body, shaking because of what I just witnessed.

Draco put me on the bench so my back was against the cushion and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me. We were so close to each other that I felt Draco's breath on my neck.

I tried to get up to make some more room for him, but his arms held me firmly in place. Draco kissed me and it grew aggressive rather quickly. I loved when Draco kisses me, but the dominant and aggressive manner is something that I will have to get used to.

Draco stopped kissing me and I whimpered at the loss of his lips. "Mmm… Draco I want more."

He didn't think twice before his lips crashed over mine, his tongue invading my mouth causing me to moan loudly. I tried to get up again, knowing that this was going too far, but yet again my efforts were for nothing as he kept me in place.

…

At one o' clock we got off of the train and made our way to my house. Draco turned into his animagus form, a white cat, and we went inside. I listened for Julie and Sam, my adopted parents, to hear they weren't home. Draco jumped out of my arms and looked at me expectantly.

"What? Oh, my parents aren't home and trust me it is a good thing that they are gone." I said shrinking our trunks and placing them in my pocket.

I put my wand along with my spell book under my pillow before putting my cloak under my bed. I changed my clothes, putting my robes in my closet, and changed into a flower sundress that matched the flats I picked out.

Draco and I went downstairs and saw a list of chores waiting for me.

**Chores for Hermione.**

-Dishes

- Four loads of laundry

- Make all the beds

- Make dinner

Have it all done by the time I get home at three. ~ Mum

I looked at the clock to see it showed one thirty and quickly set to work. By the time I was done it was two forty five, so I started on the sink full of dishes. Draco hopped up on the counter and gave me a confused look.

"Just act natural please. Trust me, if you lose control and transform it wont be good for either of us." I said and watched as Draco nodded then licked my cheek in understanding.

I was finishing the dishes when I heard the door slam shut and watched as Julie came into the kitchen coming to stand in front of me.

"I thought I said to have your chores done by the time I got home!" She shouted at me. This wasn't the first time she had yelled at me so it had little affect on me but then she raised her hand and struck me across the cheek.

SMACK!

I fell to the floor crying and before I knew it, my hair was dragging me up the stair to my room.

"Next time I expect you to finish before I get home!" Julie roared and raised her hand to slap me again, but Draco jumped in front of me, scratching her on the face while hissing harshly at her.

Julie left the room and I dropped down on my bed. Draco transformed and held me close to his chest, rubbing my back. He seemed to think that Julie was just drunk, but he didn't know about the abuse.

…

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. Julie was at the table. I made her breakfast and coffee like I was suppose to.

"Get rid of that cat! It nearly took my eye out!" She bellowed.

Draco jumped into my arms, his claws out again ready to attack if Julie tried anything again.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, but I'm not getting rid of him." I said sternly and Draco hissed at Julie, giving her an evil look. He jumped out of my arms and ran to my room; I did the same.

I locked the door and was instantly pressed up against it by Draco.

"Is she always like that?" He asked, his gray eyes glittering with suppressed anger.

"Yes." I answered honestly trying to avoid his gaze.

"Has she hit you?" He asked and I continued to look away from him. I didn't want to lie to him, but I was afraid to tell him the truth.

"Has she hit you?" He asked again when I didn't answer, but I remained silent again.

He shook me violently as if to get my attention. "Has she hit you and don't you dare lie to me Hermione Sofia."

"Once when I was bad." I practically whispered and was surprised when all Draco did was nod.

…

Tomorrow was my birthday and I was finally going to be Draco's forever. I was in Draco's arms tonight as he stroked my arms down to by back, trying to get me to fall asleep. I knew what he was going to do so I tried to turn over, but he put me right on my back again. He bit my neck then licked my lips slowly and I opened my mouth to let our tongues dance together.

I was fast asleep almost instantly in my brother's arms, though I couldn't call him that anymore because he would get mad at me.

"Hermione, Hermione." I heard him say as I lazily turned over to see him grinning at me.

"What?"

"Wake up."

… (No ones P.O.V.)

Draco got Hermione out of bed and dressed her in her robes. This time Draco didn't transform as they both went downstairs to find Julie sitting at the table.

"You whore! Who the hell is he?" She spat looking angrily at Draco.

Draco growled at her, his claws and wings came out. Hermione closed her eyes and she knew by the sounds that she was hearing that Draco killed Julie.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and dragged her out of the house while she put up a fight, but it was no use since he was too strong for her.

…

Draco showed Hermione her room, it had a grand fire place, queen sized bed with silk covers, two couches framing the fire place, a desk with paper and quills, a side table with a floating light, a huge rug covering the floor, French doors leading to a balcony and a huge walk in closet that was filled with everything that she could possibly have wanted.

That night I noticed Draco was acting peculiarly. When he wasn't pacing the room methodically, he was staring at the clock as if he were silently willing it to move. Of course when I asked him what was wrong, he answered me in grunts or a dismissive wave of the hand.

It was when the grandfather clock struck twelve, the chimes ringing throughout the house that Draco stopped pacing, but I felt too strange to notice. There was a humming sensation residing in my body and there was only one thought running through my mind.

'Draco.'

I stood up from my place on the couch, turning to see him standing stock-still. His gray eyes were now painted red and he was giving me a look that I no longer found scary.

He started walking towards me as a smile stretched across his face. "Happy Birthday Hermione. Can you feel it?"

"Can I feel what?" I asked, as the humming got stronger. 'What is this?'

He chuckled darkly as he finally stood in front of me. He trailed a hand across my cheek causing a shiver down my spine. "The humming feeling coursing through your veins and your brain thinking my name over and over again. The feelings I've had for weeks."

"You have?" I asked dumbly.

"Mhmm…" He murmured as he let his head rest on my shoulder and his hands came to sit on my waist.

My eyes rolled back into my head at the contact and the feelings that he was emitting from me. 'What is happening to me?'

"It's time, love." He said, my heart racing as he backed me up against my bed.

I became somewhat alarmed; knowing that he meant it was time for our mating. "Draco, I … I don't…" I started to explain that that I shouldn't think we should be doing this just because my time had come.

"Shhh." He shushed me on a whisper. "This is meant to be, right here, right now." He explained as he slid his fingers under my chin forcing me to look at him. Claws extended from each of his fingers as he ran their tips over the shell of my ear with infinite care, hissing in approval as I gasped at the contact. I could tell it was taking a considerable amount of strength for him not to take me right then and there.

He coaxed me down to lie on the bed and wasted no time divesting us both of our clothing. My body loving the warm feeling of his bare skin against mine as we both felt how badly we wanted, no needed this to happen, but the sight of his erection was putting me on edge.

"Relax, love." Just the sound of his voice was enough to reassure me.

Lowering his head he kissed me passionately on the lips, our tongues meeting instantly as they dueled for dominance. At one time this would have made me feel good, but another part of me wanted to stop it instantly. That part was now gone, as I kissed him back with just as much force as he did.

"I need to mark you." He said huskily as he trailed kisses to the crook of my neck and without warning he embedded his fangs into my neck, injecting something into my bloodstream.

My back bowed at an unnaturally steep angle as I screamed at the feeling I now recognized as pleasure, the venom coursing throughout my body, heightening everything that resided inside me. With each pull of his mouth, I spiraled higher until I saw stars bursting behind my closed eyes.

Placing a kiss to her neck, he made is way to hover over her and placed his erection at her entrance. As soon as my eyes were open he pushed his way inside me, past my barrier, burying himself to the hilt within my warm walls. My mouth hung open wide in a gasp as I clawed at his back and arched into him, tears gathering at the edge of my lashes. I wished he would have given me more time, but he knew this coupling would be short and only gave me a moment to adjust from his sudden invasion before leisurely rolling his hips, driving himself deep inside my pliant body.

"You feel so good, love. Just relax and do what feels natural. I love you." He said encouragingly.

He spoke out, but I couldn't hear him. His face was there, but I couldn't see him. All I heard was the pounding of my heart as blood raced through my veins and bright colors. The only thing that brought me back was when his mouth covered mine for a kiss so passionate it threatened to take her breath away.

I felt his hands reach underneath me to cup my bottom, he tilted me up at an angle to keep our bodies flush, and I felt my knees bend to open wide, offering myself to him completely. He curled his hips to thrust sharply, keeping the full length of himself enshrined within myself.

The pace he set was deliberate, carefully timed to draw out my pleasure with each forceful thrust he delivered. The strength he put into each stroke had my fingers digging into his back, holding on for dear life as he struck a nerve that made me moan uncontrollably in pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine." He said huskily as he continued to plow into me.

"I'm yours!" I all but screamed as he groaned at the sound of his ownership of me.

Every muscle soon quivered from the prolonged bliss that racked my body. As the energy slowly drained from my body as I thrashed around him.

Thankfully he picked up on this and altered his movements to ease the friction from all my pleasure points. "So bloody beautiful." He gasped. "And finally all mine."

"Yes all yours, I love you." I managed to say.

He smiled, nuzzling his cheek into her neck. "I love you too."

He rocked into me, taking long, deep strokes that brought both us both into a passionate and blissful completion. The last thing I remember was us both yelling out each other's names before everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke up and instantly felt sore all over. When she tried to get out of bed she almost fell, but luckily landed back on the bed. She rolled over to face Draco who was giving her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, love. You're going to be sore for a while." Draco said softly as he rose out of the bed and went over to her side. He picked her up and carried her naked body to the bathroom. He placed her gently into the tub before turning on some lukewarm that filled the tub at a rapid pace.

When the water was done, he slipped in behind her, placing her back flush against his chest and giving her a kiss on the temple as they relaxed in the warm water. He rubbed her shoulders, making concentric circles in her shoulder blades and then continued to clean her body.

After their leisurely bath, Draco helped her get dressed and Hermione noticed her appearance in the mirror. She looked older and she definitely had grown taller. She shrugged, figuring that the mating had done something to her appearance, and felt Draco take her hand.

He led her downstairs to eat breakfast. She made a mental note that his eyes were still a vague red color, but noticed that he was still the same Draco he had been before their mating to which she was extremely relieved.

When they arrived at the dinning table, he merely snapped his fingers and food appeared. They ate in a comfortable silence, with Draco occasionally touching her or nuzzling her neck.

After they finished eating, Draco led Hermione to their private library that she had asked about in one of their many conversations. She browsed the library with piqued interest, but couldn't help the irritated feeling as Draco loomed over her.

When she found the book she was looking for, she sat down at one of the many couches, folding her feet under her to get comfortable. Draco looked at her warily, giving her a kiss before leaving the room.

'What was that all about?' She wondered silently as she flipped to the page in the book that she was looking for.

**_' After the mating ritual, the Veela won't let his mate see anyone for a few days. This is because the Veela inside considers everyone a treat to his or her mate. They also will not let them out of their sight for safety reasons; this could also be explained by their possessiveness. It takes one full week for the Veela to return to normal. When there is mating taking place, the Veela's eyes will turn red and no one is to come near their mate until the mating season or once their love making is over.'_**

She sighed. "Lovely, I'm a prisoner in my own home." She said to no one.

After spending an hour or two more in the library, she left to go downstairs in search of Draco. Instead she found a mysterious letter on the table.

**Dear Mione,**

**I hope you're having a wonderful break and I am sorry about what happened the last time we saw each other. I saw the color of his eyes and I did some research. You should have told me he was a Veela, Hermione. I'm guessing you're his mate since he seems so protective over you and Merlin knows I'm not going to ask how that even happened. So I know Draco probably won't let us see each other because of the things I read about, so we will just have to wait until we get back to school. I can't wait to show you something.**

**-Harry**

**P.s. BURN THIS LETTER**

She did as she was told and then sat down in one of the large leather couches in the vast living room. Draco came back from wherever he had been and took his place next to Hermione on the couch.

Draco held her close, stroking her hair as a purring noise rumbled through his chest, soothing Hermione to relax. Hermione knew that this was Draco's way of reassuring himself as her Veela and his mate. Signifying that no one would ever hurt her while he was around. She recognized that he was very vulnerable after their mating and needed to be patient with him.

He reached down to take her head within his hands and kissed her softly as he vanished their clothing from their bodies. He needed her again and Hermione was beginning to feel the same way.

He entered her slowly, knowing that she would still be sore from their earlier coupling. She winced in pain as he pushed himself in farther and he too cringed at the sound of her pain.

"Hermione, please just relax. This will take some time getting used to, but I promise it will feel so much better if you relax." He said next to her ear.

True to his word when she relaxed it became instantly more satisfying for the both of them as she started to moan along with him as he went in and out of her. "See, love. I told you it would be better." He said before kissing her senseless.

They made love for almost the entire day, never tiring of each other's bodies. It was when they finally made it up to their room that they felt tired enough to sleep. Draco watched on as his mate slept peacefully in his arms. He kissed her cheek before buying his nose into the back of her neck, falling into a dreamless sleep.

…

The next morning began a routine for Hermione and Draco. He would carry her to the bath, clean her, dress her and then take her down to breakfast. They would spend nearly the rest of the day together in each other's arms.

Draco seemed to recognize that she needed a little time away from him and allowed her to leave his arms for thirty minutes every two hours. Other than that, he wouldn't let her out of his arms or his sight.

Of course she didn't mind as long as she got some inkling of freedom, but she still wasn't allowed to talk to anyone or go very far away without Draco coming to find her because of their blood bond. Draco was now convinced that the only non-family member that he could trust around Hermione was Blaise.


	13. Chapter 13

A few minutes later, Draco owled Blaise so that he would come over to hang out with him and Hermione. Blaise was the only person Draco trusted around Hermione, knowing that he was just a friend and not a threat to him.

When Blaise came over he and Hermione were chatting in the living room when Draco came in.

"Blaise, could you keep Hermione company? I need to go do a few things." Draco asked ignoring the glare he was receiving from his mate.

"Sure." Blaise answered simply.

Hermione couldn't believe that he was asking Blaise to babysit her. She was fully capable of taking care of herself and was insulted at the insinuation that she was a child. "Excuse me, I don't need a babysitter."

Draco snorted. "Hermione, I'm not an idiot. I know that if I let you be by yourself that you'll find some way to get into trouble. And if you think you're going to try to spend time with Potter or Weasley, you're not as smart as I thought you were." He said only halfway teasing.

He walked over to his now cranky mate and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I wasn't even thinking about sneaking off to be with Harry or Ron. I just…" She started to say, but Blaise covered her mouth to prevent her from saying something that might upset Draco.

Draco chuckled at the two of them, while stroking her cheek as Blaise dropped the hand from her mouth. "Behave. I'll be back soon, I love you." He said giving her a hug and a loving kiss on he lips.

"I love you too." She replied and watched him smile before he sauntered out of the room.

…

Once Draco left the house, Blaise sat back down on the sofa with Hermione, turning himself so he could see her and began to engage her in conversation.

"So how's Draco doing?" Blaise asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He's fine, but he's still just really possessive and protective which reminds me, just how are you not dead yet?" She asked, fully aware that Draco should have killed him, from what she had read.

"Well, Draco trusts me and knows that I am not a threat to him."

Hermione nodded solemnly when a thought suddenly hit her. "Blaise, if you don't mind me asking, how was Draco after I was kidnapped?" She asked softly.

The question had been rattling around in her brain ever since her experience on the train, but she couldn't of asked Draco or her Mother since she didn't want to bring up any painful memories, so that left Blaise.

"He was an utter mess. He didn't talk to anyone for months on and fell into a horrible depression like Narcissa because they both thought you were dead. Draco wanted to kill himself constantly, but then he found you again." Blaise said with a bittersweet smile.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was heartbroken to hear that he had suffered so badly and horrified when she learned that he wanted to kill himself. It was too tragic for her to think twice about.

"Blaise what is Draco doing?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of Draco dying. But Blaise suddenly got quiet and avoided her eyes.

"Blaise… please tell me." She pleaded.

Blaise caved into her pleas and showed her what Draco was doing. He was walking then went into a store, but Hermione couldn't make out the name. Inside, Draco was talking to a man, then he got something out of a back room, but before she could see what it was the vision ended.

….

A little while later Blaise and Hermione were playing chess when Draco came home with something in his arms. Draco walked over to Hermione and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Draco put the bundle in his mate's arms so Hermione opened the blanket and inside was a Persian ginger colored cat. Hermione smiled and thanked Draco. Hermione decided on the name Crookshanks.

"It's so you won't be lonely when I have to do things." Draco said stroking Hermione's cheek as the kitten purred in her arms.

…

The next morning…

Hermione was in a sour mood and wanted to see her friends. Draco's constantly touching her wasn't helping her mood either so she yanked herself away from his grasp. Draco was shocked that Hermione pulled away, since she never had done that before.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked putting his mate on his lap.

"I want to see my friends" Hermione said trying to get off of Draco's lap, but his grip was inescapable.

"No, you're not leaving my side unless I say so." Draco said sternly.

Hermione nodded solemnly and watched as Draco left the room to cool off before he lost it. She took the time she had to herself to wander the grounds outside of the house.

'It's not like he said I couldn't go outside.' She thought silently.

She walked the stone paved trail to the green house and stopped to smell the roses. What she didn't see or hear was the person that came up behind her. The last thing Hermione saw before her world went black were the roses she had just been sniffing.

…

Harry Potter sat in his newly converted lair and sighed. He had been waiting for Pansy to return for the last two hours. While at Hogwarts, they had secretly been planning for this day. He wanted Hermione and Pansy wanted Draco. It was all a matter of splitting them up.

Of course this wouldn't have been necessary if Hermione had just stayed with him to begin with. His wolf instincts told him to protect her, that the Veela she was mated to was not good enough for her and that he was. He didn't love her, but he told himself that after she was properly trained he would fall for her.

'I'll love her and never let her go again.' He thought silently as he checked his watch again for what had to be the millionth time that night, but was interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching.

It was Pansy with an incapacitated Hermione in her arms. He shot off the chair he was sitting in and raced towards the entrance of the cave.

"What the hell took you so long?" He barked as he took Hermione from her arms and ran her over to the bed he had conjured for her.

"Sorry. Draco left, but then Blaise came over. She finally went outside by herself and I knew she wasn't going to go quietly, so I had to knock her out." Pansy said indicating to the dried blood on the back of her head.

Harry laid her down on the sheets and cleaned the blood from her brown curls. Tracing a gentle hand over the crown of her head.

"You're sure nobody saw you?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the beautiful girl in front of him. She looked older, but that was to be expected from the mating that had gone on between her and Draco. He didn't mind that they had mated as long as Harry was the last person she ever did those things with.

"Positive. So what do we do now?" She asked anxiously.

Harry shrugged. "Now we execute the second part of our plan."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been twelve hours since Draco had last seen Hermione and he was absolutely livid. All of his Veela features were out to play and he was getting more dangerous by the second. When he came back to the living room to find that Hermione was gone, he didn't immediately panic.

But after searching every room in the house twice was when he began to know that something was wrong. He knew that Hermione was a tad bit rebellious, but she would never do this to him on purpose. He remembered when they used to play hide and go seek when they were children, but she would always reveal herself after sensing that he couldn't find her.

Now he was pacing the front of his house like a rabid animal, with Blaise sitting on the sofa. He had called him five hours after he couldn't find her and they were now trying to think of what could have happened to her.

"You're sure your mother didn't just come get her?" Blaise asked wearily, tired from staying up all night with his best friend.

Draco growled as his eyes burned black. "Yes! For the millionth time, my mother didn't just come whisk her away without telling me. Something is wrong Blaise and we need to find her!" Draco roared as continued to pace, his shoes clicking with every step he took.

"Well clearly talking isn't helping! We've been at this for ages Draco." Blaise snapped.

"We're missing something, I can just feel it." He replied bitterly, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles threatened to bleed.

Blaise rose from his seat and walked forward placing an arm on his shoulder. "Then you need to dig down deep and think. Surely there is some Veela …" He started to say as his voice drifted off, his eyes growing wide.

Draco cocked his head in confusion at his expression. "Blaise…"

"WE ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS!" Blaise yelled smacking himself on the forehead.

…

When Hermione woke she instantly groaned in pain as she felt someone brush her hair off her forehead. She figured Draco had found her in the back yard and it was their bed that she was now laying on. But it wasn't Draco's voice that she heard call her name.

"Hermione."

She cringed at hearing the achingly familiar voice of Harry Potter. Her eyes bolted open and her neck turned to see the raven-haired boy looking down at her with a soft smile on his face as he continued to stroke her hair. Hermione now shied away from his touch.

"Harry what did you do?" She asked, her voice groggy from sleep.

He shrugged and gave her a grin. "I rescued you. Now we can be together like we are suppose to be."

"What do you mean you rescued me?" She questioned shrilly as she took in her surroundings, appearing to be in a converted cave. "Where am I?"

"Hermione I rescued you from Draco, you know he would only end up hurting you. We can be together now and live a happy life. We're in my secret hide out."

She started to shake her head. This could not be happening to her. 'Draco must be so worried. Oh Merlin, how long have I been here?'

"Harry, how long have I been here?" She asked calmly, knowing that if she upset him that it wouldn't end well and she needed answers.

"About twelve hours."

"How did I get here?"

Harry instantly looked uncomfortable, but before he could speak another voice spoke out. "I brought you here." Hermione sat up in the makeshift bed to see Pansy sitting in a chair at a table behind Harry.

"You were the one that hit me?" She asked as she felt her blood boil at the sight of the black haired girl smirk at her.

"Of course I was you moron. I've been wanting to do that for years." Pansy said with a sneer.

"Pansy be quiet or I'll silence you myself." Harry said not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"You're working with her? You have to be kidding me!" She yelled and tried to get off the bed, but found that moving made her head hurt even worse.

Harry pushed her gently back onto the bed. "Hermione you have to understand. You were meant for me and she was meant for Draco. This is the best thing for everyone."

"The best thing for everyone? Harry, Draco is my mate and I love him. Nothing could ever change that! Please just let me go." Hermione pleaded, while her inner voice told her that Draco was right all along. 'I should have listened to him. I hate Harry for doing this to me after all those times I told Draco that he was innocent. Merlin, I was such an idiot.'

Harry scoffed. "Veela mates aren't set in stone Hermione, especially since you two seem to be of a special variety. I'm a wolf and my instincts are telling me to protect you and that you will belong to me. I might not love you right now, but once we establish some rules I think we could learn to love each other."

But before Hermione could answer there were footsteps along with a loud bang at the entrance of the converted cave. She squinted her eyes to see Draco in the doorframe.

"Nobody is learning how to do anything." Draco spat with his wand raised, his talons out on display and his eyes were black with rage.

To Hermione's surprise it was Pansy who shot off of her chair and scampered over to Draco, trying to throw herself at him.

"Drakie, no. We can finally be together, can't you see that. Come on, just give me a kiss and you'll see." Pansy said whiningly and tried to plant a kiss on his lips.

Draco grabbed her throat with his free hand almost crushing it as she gasped for air. He slammed her against the table with such force the table threatened to break. "Listen you pathetic little whelp, I have nor will I ever love you. Now tell me were you the one that took Hermione? Because if it were Potter, then I would have smelled him." He asked harshly as Pansy made noises of distress.

"Yes, but…" Pansy managed to rasp out and Draco felt himself lose control. He violently started to bash her head against the metal table, too lost in his own emotional turmoil to care that blood began to seep out the back of her head, dripping onto the surface below. He continued to do it cathartically until he heard his mate's voice break through to the human side of him that was being cut off by his inner Veela.

"Draco!"

He dropped Pansy instantly, turning to see Hermione on a bed with Potter in his half-wolf form in front of her. His green eyes were now yellow, hair had grown out in places that were standard for a wolf, and his wand was out.

Hermione watched as the two squared off against each other and began to duel fiercely. They shouted off spells that she had never heard before and taunting one another back and forth. She wanted nothing more than to break up this fight and just go home with Draco, but knew that this needed to happen. She now hated Harry with a passion and felt that he deserved whatever Draco dished out.

It was when Draco caught Harry off guard that he managed to subdue him, casting a binding spell and watched the ropes come out of his wand to wrap themselves around the wolf. He walked forward in a daze, lifting Harry off the ground by his throat in a similar fashion to what he did to Pansy and spoke directly into his ear.

"You're lucky she's here or else I might kill you. This is your last warning, stay away from my mate or you will find yourself begging for death." He whispered coldly and threw him to the ground like the garbage that he was.

Draco headed over to Hermione who now had tears streaming down her face, her silver eyes looking at him lovingly. He felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled her into his arms, giving her a searing kiss as he walked them out of the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

here it is.

Hermione's P.O.V

Draco carried me the rest of the way home and I was completely silent the whole way there. Once inside, Draco took me upstairs, changed my clothes for me and then I was laid on his bed.

He walked over to the door and whispered a few spells that I recognized as him locking the door, setting up protection wards and electrical shocking spells. After Draco was done with that, he changed his own clothes and curled into bed with me, wrapping me in a loving embrace.

"Hermione, did Potter try to touch you?" Draco asked his grip around my body got tighter as I shook my head no.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Hermione, you are no longer allowed to be out on the grounds of the house with out me. You will stay by my side during the rest of your years at school and I'm never letting you out of my sight again unless I know where you are." Draco said in a deathly serious tone, that told me not to argue with him.

I nodded my head in response to his answer, leaning my forehead to his and then his lips were on mine.

Twenty minutes later, we were kissing heavily when there was a knock at the door.

Mum doesn't know that I've stopped aging and growing. She also has no clue about what Draco and I have done in her absence and would probably flip out or worse if she found out.

Draco stopped kissing me to go answer the door. It was Mum, I heard them talking out in the hall then he came back in with Crookshanks in his arms.

He placed the kitten on my stomach before speaking. "Hermione, I have to leave for a little while. Please get some sleep and I'll be back before you wake up." Draco said kissing my cheek.

My body froze in shock. He couldn't leave, after what we just went through I needed him now more than ever.

I threw my arms around his neck holding on for dear life. "No Draco, please don't go! I need you! Please don't leave me." I begged as tears began to descend down my face.

Draco lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. He had a gentle, caring smile on his face. "Hermione sweetheart, listen to me. I'll be back soon. I promise you'll be fine there will be spells so that no one will harm you. Please trust me." Draco said kissing my forehead.

That wasn't good enough for me. Part of me was that little girl who wanted her big brother's love and protection. Now I was his mate and those feelings were only intensified.

I wanted Draco to lay next me holding me in his arms as his soft purring made me fall asleep in his arms. Then we would wake up in each other's arms.

Draco was my best friend, my protector. Yes, he was very possessive, but I didn't care.

Draco was my knight in shining armor and he can't leave me!

"But ...I-I don't want you to leave" I sobbed burying my head into the crook of his neck.

His grip only tightened on my body as he stroked my hair. After a few minutes, he put his hands on my face making me look at him again. "It's ok, love. I'll be back soon I promise. You'll be back in my arms soon enough, my Hermione." Draco said laying me on the bed then kissing me on the lips in a possessively loving way.

I tried to get up to plead with him again, but Draco gently laid me back down. He raised his wand to me then whispered something. My eyes started getting heavy and I closed my eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep.

… (No one's point of view.)

Draco and his mother were now at his Aunt Bella's house. He was ready to tell his Aunt that Hermione was his mate and his mum that her daughter stopped aging and growing as well as their 'activities'.

Most likely they would be angry and they might even probably try to separate them.

"Mum, Aunt Bella I have something to tell you." Draco said looking his Aunt and Mother straight in their eyes.

First he would start with his Aunt "Aunt Bella, you know I'm a Veela and Hermione is my mate." Draco said proudly, however his Aunt was not happy.

"What that is impossible, it's not true" Bella said gasping for air as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard for her nephew's mouth.

"It's true, Bella. Hermione is Draco's Mate, which reminds me we had better set some rules for the two of you. First of all, no sleeping in the same bed, no snogging, kissing on the cheek or forehead is fine. No making love until Hermione is of age, no looking at Hermione while she's getting changed…."

In Draco's mind he was thinking 'oh crap!'

Draco and Hermione were dead, well they weren't going to be dead since there both immortal.

Draco had broken every single one of his Mum's rules and she was going to be pissed off.

Draco stood up and made his way to the door before turning around and said. "Mum that's what I wanted to tell you, we just broke all of your rules. Bye!" Draco said running out the door.

Both women were so shocked they had both grown pale. "That boy is in so much trouble when I get home" Bella said grabbing her sisters hand then apparated to Malfoy Manor, straight into Draco's room. The spells were canceled because someone was in the room.

There they saw sleeping Hermione on her brother's bed. Bella picked up her niece and apparated back to her house. Narcissa took out her wand just in case her son got dangerous while they talked.

A few minutes later, she heard the door slam and someone running up the stairs. Draco met her when he opened the door to his dark room.

He was surprised to see his mother in his room; Draco turned his head to see an empty bed and his mate gone, again.

"Where is she?" Draco roared, he released his claws and his eyes turned black.

"Draco, listen to me. What has happened between you isn't right, Hermione is just a little girl, and she doesn't understand what you want."

"SHE IS NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! SHE UNDERSTANDS PERFECTLY WHAT I WANT!" Draco spat at his mother.

"Draco, she is a little girl and she's not mature enough to do that with you yet." Narcissa said calmly to her son.

Now he was enraged, his mother didn't understand that Hermione was his and that she was mature enough to do whatever she wanted.

"No you don't understand. Hermione doesn't age or grow anymore, she's mine forever and there's nothing you can do about it." Draco said calming down, his eyes turning back to normal.

Now his mother was really shocked. "You mated with her already didn't you? And the blood ritual?" Narcissa said Draco nodded. "You are grounded. You and Hermione will be separated immediately until I see fit." Narcissa said sternly.

"SHE IS MY MATE AND WE WILL NOT BE SEPERATED!" Draco yelled again.

"Draco Malfoy you do not own Hermione and you will not speak to me that way again!" His mother yelled back, now just as angry as he was.

"You will never understand the relationship we have. She is mine and I am hers. I will not be separated from her ever again." Draco replied fiercely, willing himself not to lose control as he once had with Pansy.

"You are my son and I forbid you from being alone with Hermione. Apparently I can't trust you with her." Narcissa said, completely ignoring what he had just said to her.

Seeing that he was fighting a loosing battle, Draco started to walk out of the room. He knew that no one would ever understand his relationship and he couldn't care less. He just wanted to find the love of his life and hold her in his arms. 'I shouldn't have left her.' He thought bitterly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare walk away from me!" His mother yelled from behind him.

Rolling his yes he looked over his shoulder and gave her a dark smirk. "Watch me."

Draco ran out of the Manor, straight to his Aunt's house to save his mate once again. Silently vowing that this would be the last time he would have to do so.

* * *

**I would like to thank my beta reader ceebreeze88,thanks for helping me!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

9.16

Once Draco got to his Aunts' house he barged right in.

"Aunt Bella! I want my mate back now!" Draco demanded.

"Draco don't you realize what you've done?" Bella said calmly to her nephew.

Draco growled. " Tell me, what have I done that is so bad?"

"You raped Hermione." Bella said grimly.

"Draco" he turned his head to see his mate looking hurt.

Hermione wanted to run to the safety of Draco's arms, but Bella grabbed her shoulders preventing Hermione from moving.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE NOW OR I PROMISE YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Draco yelled at Bella.

Hermione escaped from her grip, running to the safety of Draco's arms. Hermione started to sob in relief as she felt him wrap protective arms around her.

"Ssshhh…shhh. Hush my darling, you're safe now. I've got you, are you hurt?" Draco whispered in his mates' ear.

"I'm fine." Hermione said softly as Draco's grip tightened around her fragile body.

"Hermione, baby turn around. I don't want you to see this." Draco said burying his mates' face in his chest. He pointed his wand at his Aunt and said "Obliviate."

Bella forgot what she was going to say and didn't know why Draco or Hermione were at her house, but before she could say anything Draco and Hermione quickly disappeared from view.

…

Draco decided to take Hermione to his secret cabin in the states. No one would be able to find them in Virginia. He carried his sleeping mate into the cabin, thankful that it had been recently refurbished.

Three days later.

Draco woke to Hermione not by his side so he ran down stairs to see his mate on the couch. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He sat next to her, putting his arms around her body hoping in return she would cuddle with him, but Hermione just ignored him.

Hermione was in a sour mood and Draco not letting her short freedom was getting on her nerves. She had enjoyed his possessiveness the first day after they had come here, but now she was just plain annoyed.

She just wanted some alone time, even if it were only for five minutes. Because of this she was getting a bit of an attitude problem, she didn't mean for it to happen, but she just couldn't help it. She loved him, but even love has its limits.

Hermione remained silent from her place next to Draco, not wanting him to become his clingy and possessive self as of late. However it seemed her efforts were futile.

"Hermione, come here." Draco demanded.

Not wanting to disobey him, she moved closer to his body. Pleased with her obedience, Draco laid Hermione down then began stroking her hair. He started kissing her neck, then harshly biting her neck because she moved away from his body.

Hermione whimpered from the pain, turning around to have Draco kiss her fully on the lips. She noticed that the kiss was different it was not gentle or very loving at all. It was very, very, controlling, possessive and screamed dominance.

The kiss wasn't the only thing that changed. Hermione noticed a change in Draco over the last few days. Since he wasn't letting Hermione have any freedom whatsoever.

Draco didn't let Hermione out of his sight, she always had to stay by his side or in eye view, the door was locked and so were the windows, Draco even took away her wand.

Hermione's P.O.V.

My freedom had vanished in less than a week.

I couldn't do anything without Draco hovering over me or being nearby and it was driving me positively mad.

"Draco, can I please be alone? Just for a little while? I promise I won't leave the cabin." I said looking at Draco with pleading eyes.

He shook his head at me. "No, you're staying where I can keep an eye on you." He said sternly.

"But Draco..." I wanted to argue, but I was stopped by a bruising, forceful kiss.

That night when Draco and I made love, it started out wonderful, but when it grew aggressive was when I started to dislike it. I grew to hate it when it lasted past 2:30 in the morning. All I could think that night before I fell asleep was wondering what could be wrong with Draco.

The next day.

Draco was reading a book as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Draco what are you reading?" I asked casually.

"Nothing sweetheart." Draco said turning the page and then marking it with a pencil.

"Come on, what are you reading?" I asked hoping to get an answer out of him, but I didn't. So to test my theory I asked "Draco do you still love me?"

Draco looked at me and smiled. I was laid on the couch then Draco got on top of me giving me a loving and gentle kiss on the lips. "Of course I love you. Why would you ask that?" Draco asked me with a hurt expression

"Because you are just so busy, plus you've made me a prisoner." I said bitterly.

"I have not made you a prisoner. Hermione I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again." Draco said angrily, but I didn't care he needed to hear the truth.

"It's true, I am a prisoner. I'm not allowed any freedom. You watch my every move, I can't go anywhere without you and you even took my wand!" I said as tears began to fall down my face.

Draco shrugged. "If that's what it takes to keep you safe and out of trouble then so be it." Draco said putting his hands on my face forcing me to look at him.

I was crying freely now. "Hermione, love. Hush, it's going to be okay. I'm only doing this because I love you and I know what's best for you. Please just trust me." Draco said pulling me into a hug rubbing my back with his claws.

…

**_Links to see what the inside of the cabin looks like._**

Living room

. (second to last image)

Dining 's the first picture)

Kitchen ( news-indulge/worlds-most-expensive-kitchen-costs-r s-2-crore/7971)

Library( ) 3 picture

Draco's study ( post/13999474057/fancy-home-study-that-i-want-mayb e-not-quite-so)

Master bed room ( portfolio/sea_cliff_bedroom_suite)

im going tto update 9/6/13


	17. Chapter 17

After Hermione told Draco how she felt, she hoped Draco would loosen up.

But he didn't.

He remained unchanged and Hermione learned that she would just have to learn to live with his new behavior, whether she liked it or not.

…

A few days later, Draco decided to take Hermione back to the Manor because school would start again soon. Hermione was glad that she would be going back home since she would have Blaise and her Mother to talk to.

Once back at the Manor, Draco wasted no time putting put protective spells around his family home. Hermione didn't really mind Draco being very possessive of her as long they got some time to themselves.

Narcissa didn't like that Draco was very possessive of Hermione, but Hermione didn't mind since she had gotten used to it. Narcissa knew Hermione wanted some alone time but didn't say anything. She knew Draco was watching her every move and did not want to upset him again.

So the next morning Narcissa asked her daughter if she would like to spend some time alone together, just the two of them. Draco agreed since it was his mother and he knew that his mate was safe with her.

So Mother and Daughter went to Diagon Alley to look around. Narcissa led Hermione into a ring shop.

"Hermione, darling which on do you like the most?"

"I like this ring." Hermione pointed to an expensive diamond ring with a gold band.

…

After the ring shop Narcissa took Hermione to a dress shop. Hermione went around the store looking at the dresses. At the counter the lady asked Narcissa if it was for that reason, Narcissa nodded.

"Mum, I found one that I like." Hermione said. So Narcissa and the lady at the counter went to see the dress that Hermione had found.

Now Hermione was silently wondering why they had visited all those stores.

…

Once Hermione and Narcissa got home, Narcissa went into the parlor to wait for her son. Draco put his mate into a hug and kissed her fully on the lips.

Hermione whimpered when Draco pulled away. "Go up stairs, I'll be there in a moment." Draco said seductively in her ear.

Hermione hated that she felt like a child being scolded. She knew that Draco was a bit testy because he hadn't made love to her in a while. Hermione looked back at her brother with a pout on her face.

"Now, Hermione." He demanded with a growl, pointing to Hermione's destination.

Not wanting to anger Draco she went up stairs fast and went into her bathroom to take a bath to relax before bed. Hermione put her body in the warm water soaking her small fragile frame.

…

Meanwhile, Draco was looking at the ring, dress, and shoes that Hermione picked out. She didn't know what events were going to unfold or that a new chapter in both of their lives was about to happen.

Draco tried to keep his cool with his Mother but he was in a testy mood. Wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and spend some alone time with his beloved mate.

"Draco when should it happen?" She asked looking at her son.

"Two days. That will give us enough time before school starts again." Draco said getting up and walking up the stairs to his mates' room.

Draco heard Hermione in the bathroom so he took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom getting on top of Hermione.

"Draco, not now." Hermione said wearily looking up at her brother.

"Sorry love, I need you. Please just lie back and relax. I'll make it good for the both of us." Draco said kissing his mate on the lips.

After their mating, Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes were red. 'Great.'

…

After Hermione got dressed, she walked over to her door wanting to spend time with her Mother, but Draco stopped her by grabbing her arm and locking the door.

"Hermione lay down." Draco demanded pointing to her bed.

Hermione walked over to her bed and laid down only to have her brother wrap his arms around her small body.

Draco held his Hermione closer to his body gently kissing her soft lips.

"Hermione who do you belong to?" Draco asked holding Hermione closer to his body causing her to whimper.

When Hermione didn't answer Draco smacked her firmly on the butt. "I belong to you Draco." Hermione said.

Draco gave her a charming smile then he began purring and nipping and licking her neck.

…

A little later Hermione was on her balcony when Draco wrapped his arms around her body.

"I have to ask you something." Draco said.

Hermione turned to face him. She was curious to what he had to say, but she was not expecting this Draco took out a small back box and got down on one knee.

"Hermione will you marry me?" Draco proposed showing her the ring.

It was the ring that she saw at the ring shop. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." Hermione said crying then wrapping Draco in a hug.

Draco was the luckiest man alive.

…

Malfoy Manor was full of excitement over the past day. The house elves were getting ready for the marriage of Draco and Hermione.

They were even in the Daily Profit. Everyone was happy for them, all except Pansy and Harry who were hatching up another plan that would not fail.

Blaise was Draco's best man as Lavender and Ginny were Hermione's brides' maids.

…

It was the next day and the wedding was about to begin. Hermione walked down the aisle as everyone stood up. Draco turned around and when he saw Hermione a tear came down his face at the beauty of his mate.

…

Draco and Hermione exchanged vows. Draco was careful not to hurt his wife when they shared the kiss at the end that bonded them for life.

The reception was beautiful as Draco and Hermione were dancing.

"This is what we get when we let mum plan the party." Hermione said putting her head under Draco's chin.

"Well, it's not as crazy as your birthday party." Draco said stroking his wife's cheek.

After the dance Hermione, went to talk with Lavender, but Draco was still having an ear and watchful eye on his young fragile wife.

"Hermione come with me." Ron said taking Hermione away from the party

"But Ron…" Hermione said trying to escape his grip, but it was no use as Hermione found herself face to face with Harry James Potter.

"Hello my darling." Harry said putting Hermione in a hug.

There was no way that Hermione was letting this happen again. "Harry let me go." Hermione said looking in Harry in the eyes, which was a bad idea.

It was a bad idea because Harry was making Hermione forget Draco and putting her back into Gryffindor.

And that wasn't the half of it as Hermione was sent back with Harry to her first day at Hogwarts.

Luckily Draco and Blaise followed them through time to save his wife, unaware that Hermione had forgotten who they were.

Hermione was Harry's just as he planned.

…

When Hermione woke up she was in the Gryffindor Common Room in her red and gold robes. Harry walked over to Hermione and she threw her arms around his body then kissed him on the lips.

Harry was pleased and he tried to kiss her back, but he was hit with a protective shield. "Malfoy" Harry whispered.

Though Hermione did not know Draco anymore the blood bond and protective spells were still in full effect.

…

In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was beyond angry that the word angry was really no longer appropriate. He was in full Veela mode, his claws and wings were both out on display as he no longer paced but floated along the area of the Common Room.

"POTTER AND WEASELY ARE DEAD! I AM THROUGH WITH SHOWING THEM MERCY!" Draco roared so loud that Blaise fell to the floor holding his ears in pain.

Draco was so upset that he left the Common Room and thanks to his speed he found Hermione, Harry and Ron walking back to their end of the castle. Draco took out his wand and stood in front of the Golden Trio.

"Hermione, what on earth happened to you? You look younger!" Draco said trying to grab his wife, but he was stopped when Harry put Hermione behind him. Which confused Draco to no end. She was his mate, why was she behaving this way? There was definitely something wrong with his mate.

…

Draco went home to see if his mother knew anything.

"Mum!" Draco said flying into the house.

"What's wrong Draco?" Narcissa said coming down the stairs, but she was shocked to see two black wings and claws coming out from her son's body.

"Draco, you didn't tell me you found your mate. Who is she?" His mother asked.

"What? You don't remember Hermione M-Granger?" Draco asked, hating that he had to use her former last name.

"Your mate is the mud blood?" His mother asked shocked.

Draco growled. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY WIFE A MUDBLOOD AGAIN!"

Narcissa grew pale at her son's words. "Your wife? But you're not even married! You're only in your fifth year of school." She said in shock.

Then Draco remembered Hermione was twelve and a second year. Draco was eighteen and in sixth year when they got married.

Draco was a fifth year again and this was the year that Draco had Hermione met!

Draco growled again and then flew off in the direction of Hogwarts.

…

"Blaise we're in fifth year, Hermione is in her first year and she doesn't remember me." Draco said flying around room like he had earlier.

"Unless she was hypnotized. A Werewolf can make a Veela's mate forget whom they were mated with and the Veela or mate will be taken back in time to the day they met. Then the Werewolf can make the mate completely forget their Veela." Blaise said as if he were reciting a textbook.

"I get that part stupid, but how is Hermione going to remember me and how are we going to get back to our own time!?" Draco said still in panic mode.

"A kiss the Veela has to get his or her mate alone or in your case your wife alone and kiss them. When that happens the Veela or mate will be taken back to when the hypnosis took place." Blaise said and Draco nodded.

…

That night Draco stared out the window watching the creatures of the lake swim by absentmindedly.

Right now he was suppose to be on his Honeymoon and not fighting to get his mate back once again. He couldn't sleep without Hermione close to him. He missed listening to her soft breathing and when she would inch her body closer to his to feel safe.

He needed to get her back soon before he lost her yet again. He resolved himself to get her back and kill Potter once and for all.

…

Hermione's ring. (The ring, photos/show/ethical-engagement-rings-simple-round- diamond-gold-band)

Hermione's Dress and Shoes

(The dress, /blog/2011/07/vintage-wedding-dresses/)(first picture)

shoes( .


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Draco got up and walked to the library where he found his wife reading a book.

"Hermione."

She looked up from her book and saw Draco smiling at her. He took her chin into his now clawed fingers.

"I'm going to save you, I promise." Draco said rubbing his nose against hers. Hermione was confused, but before she could respond, Draco took off and he took out his wand ready to kill Harry James Potter.

He walked to the door of the Gryffindor common room. "Sorry you're a Slytherin, I can't let you pass." The Fat lady said.

"We'll I'm a ticked off Slytherin, let me through." He growled as his black wings appeared from his back.

"Fine." The Fat Lady said letting Draco into the common room.

"POTTER!" He growled and Harry came out with his arms crossed.

"I warned you." Draco said tackling Harry to the then punching him over and over again. Then his fangs went into Harry's neck sucking all of his filthy blood out of his body.

Harry lay there barely breathing, but alive . Draco smirked wiping the blood from his mouth, not wanting to kiss his wife with Potter's blood on his lips. Draco used his speed to go back to his wife.

When Draco found his wife he put her on his lap and put his lips to hers. At that moment they were all transported back to their original time. Where he and his wife were dancing before she was taken from him.

… After the dance.

"Draco I'm going to talk to Ginny" Hermione said, but Draco wasn't going to let this happen again. Draco knew that Harry was waiting for Hermione just outside the tent and Ron just had to get her alone then away from the party.

"No." Draco said putting Hermione in his arms. "Stay here, I have to take care of a little problem"

Hermione looked hurt and he placed his warm fingers under her chin giving her a comforting smile. "Now, now, my darling. I won't be long, just don't leave the party." Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips.

He walked outside and kept walking until he was behind Harry. Draco raised his wand and said the killing curse. Harry fell to the ground dead once and for all.

…First day of school

Draco walked hand in hand down the hallways at Hogwarts ignoring the disgusted glares they received from many Gryffindor students.

Hermione became completely obedient ever since their wedding and Draco was pleased that his wife saw it his way. He walked her to her first class and gave her a kiss on the lips before pulling her into a hug.

"Stay safe, my darling." Draco said kissing her again before going to his next class.

Hermione knew what he told her, 'Don't take off ill find you', she sighed wearily. She loved her husband ,but she knew that he knew where she was at all times. There was no where for her to run or hide because Draco would find her in a matter of seconds.

…

After dinner, Hermione was acting strange. Draco sat next to Hermione rubbing her back trying to get Hermione to talk, but she just remained quiet.

Draco hoped Hermione would be all right soon but she wasn't.

Four days later, Hermione looked at Draco with a sad expression on her face. Draco had had enough of Hermione's depression and he needed to find out what was wrong with his mate.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked trying not to lose his cool.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"What honey?" He asked putting his arms around her body.

"How have you not figured it out yet?" She said facing Draco with a hurt look.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

'Geeze, you are clueless Hermione thought inwardly.

"Draco I want..."

…

What do you think Hermione wants? Sorry if the chapter is short! Ill update 9/9/13 or 9/10/13


	19. Chapter 19

"Draco, I want a...baby." Hermione said.

'Oh, no.' Draco thought. "Hermione, I hate to break it to you, but you can't have a baby." He said.

"What? Is it my age? Is that it?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Yes, it is. What would people say? Mum would freak! Plus, you're going to be immortal soon." Draco said.

"No! Don't make me immortal yet! Please let me have a baby, please!" Hermione begged, but he shook his head no.

Hermione got up and walked to the bathroom to cry. She locked the door and sat on the floor hugging her knees crying softly. She couldn't believe that she couldn't have a baby. She wanted a baby boy with blonde hair, blue eyes. He would be a sweet, gentle and caring, Mama's boy. She didn't care if the baby didn't age past 5! She wanted a baby bad and hopefully Draco would let her have a son or a daughter.

…

Draco felt bad, he wanted a son or daughter to play Quidditch with or do anything as a family with. Now he felt stupid for telling his wife that he never wanted to have a child.

"Hermione baby, come out we need to talk."

She opened the bathroom door and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it's just because I don't want to lose you." Draco purred holding Hermione tighter.

"Okay, how about if you make me immortal after we have a baby?" She asked and he smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Deal." He agreed, knowing that it would be a long while before he made good on his promise.

…

The next day, the married couple said goodbye to their mother and boarded the train for Hogwarts. Still getting looks from the Gryffindor's, Draco put his arm around his mates' body hurrying her along to the Slytherin compartment.

…

When Hermione woke up from falling asleep on the journey to Hogwarts, Draco was unpacking their trunks and they were now in their dorm in Hogwarts. She started to get up, but was stopped by her husband.

"Lay back down, Hermione." Draco ordered putting the rest of their clothes away and then laid down next to his wife, rubbing her back soothingly.

…Early the next morning

"Draco."

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco said now concerned as she moved closer to his warm body.

"I don't feel good. I'm so cold." Hermione said moving even closer to her husband's body.

Draco put his arms around his mates' body and sure enough she was cold as ice. He put his hand on her forehead and felt it's heat under his palm. He didn't know what to do. If he covered her she would be warm, but if he didn't she would be cold. In a panic, he picked her up and ran to the hospital wing.

…

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here so late?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's Hermione, she's sick." Draco said.

"I'll be the judge of that. You had better wait out side while I examine her." Poppy said

He couldn't argue with her so he went out side and watched the door.

…

A little while later Poppy came out with Minerva

"She's..."

"Draco, there you are! Is Hermione ok?" Blaise asked, however Draco wasn't in the mood for distractions.

"How is my wife?" Draco asked tersely.

"Well, Hermione is pregnant." Poppy said.

Draco was freaking out now he got his 12-year-old wife pregnant and it was all his fault!

"Before you see Hermione, there's something you should know. The baby will be half vampire so the pregnancy will last 18 months. So the baby will be 1 month for 2 months and so on. Also, the baby will be the same age for 2 years." Poppy said.

Draco nodded walking into the hospital wing.

…. Draco's P.O.V

I walked into the hospital wing sitting down next to Hermione's bed taking her hand in mine.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Hi, honey. Are you feeling better?" I said while stroking her hair.

"Yes, I am. What was wrong with me?" Hermione said and I kept a straight face.

"You're pregnant." I said not showing any emotion. She smiled at my answer, but I wasn't happy about the news.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy about this?" Hermione asked with a pout.

"No, I am not happy about this." I growled.

"Why not?" Hermione said looking at me with a sad expression on her face.

I still kept a straight face. "Because you're pregnant at 12 years old and the baby is half vampire so you will be pregnant for much longer!" I spat.

"Well, we didn't plan on having kids right now, but I look at it as a blessing." Hermione said smiling again.

"Well, I don't look at it like that so don't get used to being pregnant because tomorrow you're getting an abortion." I said firmly.

"Draco, I'm not getting an abortion. I'm keeping this baby whether you want me to or not." Hermione said crossing her arms and I cupped her chin in my hand.

"Oh yes you are. You're my wife and you'll do as I say." I commanded and she shook her head.

"Hermione, you are not keeping that baby. I know what's best for you and the abortion will be happening. My decision is final." I said walking away.

"Don't I deserve to be happy?" She asked weakly and I whipped back around to face her.

"I said my decision is final!" I growled.

Hermione flinched at my rage as I turned around and walked out the door of the Hospital Wing.

… Hermione's P.O.V

I flinched at his rage. I haven't seen him this mad since I went through the trap door that Fluffy was guarding.

I wanted this baby and he knew that. I hugged my knees crying, Harry was right about Draco hurting me. I am such a moron.

...

The next morning, I got up early and started walking to the exit when I heard someone on the other side of the door. It sounded like Draco and someone I didn't recognize.

"I don't need your protection! I was chosen for this out of all the others!" Draco said.

"I realize that, but what's more important to you? Becoming ruler of the Wizarding World or your wife and unborn child?"

"Both. Hermione doesn't know about my plans and I won't be telling her yet. As for my little act yesterday, I had to get the Dark Lord to think I didn't want our baby, but I do! Once I have the Dark Lord's complete trust, I'll get rid of him once and for all!" Draco said and the man nodded.

"Go be with Hermione. And do not say anything about this." The man said before walking away.

I went back to bed closing my eyes quickly. I heard the door open and footsteps coming closer to me, but the sound of Pansy's voice caused me to crack my eyes open just a little bit.

"Draco, there you are." Pansy purred.

"Pansy get off of me! I already told you I'm happily married to Hermione. Plus we have a baby on the way." Draco said smirking crossing his arms.

"Oh please, you really can't love her. She's nothing special." Pansy said.

Draco grabbed Pansy by her robes. "That is enough. I've had it with you trying to get in the way of my relationship with Hermione. She means everything to me. Sure I'm protective and possessive of her, but I do it because I love her. She's the only one I care about besides my mother. If I ever see you hurt my wife or our child, I'll kill you on the spot." Draco said dropping Pansy on the ground.

I felt him stroke my hair as he purred.

"You'll regret marrying her." Pansy said.

He raised his wand. "Draco no!" I said grabbing onto his arm and he looked down at me.

"Let go, Hermione. I don't want you or our baby to get hurt." Draco said and I obeyed the command.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard someone say and then everything went dark.


End file.
